Coming out
by Tomlinsxwolf
Summary: Alec était avec Magnus depuis un moment déjà. Et à part Isabelle, personne ne savait. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il l'avouera enfin à Jace? Et si ses parents entendaient cette conversation? Et tout tournait vraiment mal? Et si un drame en cachait un autre? Et si Max était concerné?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **Me voilà avec une petite histoire que j'ai presque terminée alors la suite va arriver rapidement, promis! Malec évidemment!**

 **Quant à ceux qui suivent Le secret d'Alec, je suis plus lente mais c'est en cours :)**

 **Pour vous situer dans l'histoire j'ai pris l'univers des livres mais j'ai modifier plusieurs choses mais ça se situe au début de leur histoire et il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

 **Je suis désolée si ça dérange mais il y a 2-3 phrases en anglais, parce que vraiment, l'anglais sonnait mieux dans ma tête.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, laissez vos avis! La suite n'arrivera que plus rapidement ;)**

* * *

 **Point de vue Alec.**

Alec était, pour changer, absent de l'institut. Isabelle le couvrait au cas où ses parents ou Jace le cherchait. Voyez-vous Alec avait un secret, que seule Izzy connaissait. Il est gay. Il le savait depuis des années, et pour une raison obscure, Izzy l'avait deviné. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée que tout le monde pouvait le découvrir mais Izzy l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne montrait rien, c'était juste qu' _elle_ le savait. Et tout allait pour le mieux. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, personne n'avait de suspicion. Jusqu'au jour où il croisa _son_ chemin. Magnus Bane.

Magnus était un Warlock, le Grand Warlock de Brooklyn. Au cours des derniers mois, leurs chemins n'ont fait que de se croiser. Et Magnus semblait prendre un malin plaisir à teaser Alec. _Tout le temps._ Et Alec se trouvait souvent rougissant et begayant, bien plus souvent qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Bien plus dur à admettre que ça ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il voudrait le montrer. Magnus était... intrigant. D'accord, Magnus était bien plus qu'intrigant. Si Alec devait être honnête avec lui-même, il décrirait Magnus avec beaucoup plus de mots. Magnus était le plus bel homme qu'Alec n'avait jamais vu. Et il était intelligent, drôle, puissant... Et pour une raison qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, il semblait très intéressé par Alec. Pas Jace. Pas Isabelle. Mais lui, Alec. Enfin, Magnus avait tendance à l'appeler _Alexander_ , ce qu'il n'aimait pas venant de personne... sauf Magnus. L'entendre prononcer son nom complet lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Et Magnus avait compris. Il avait compris ce qu'il mettait tant d'effort à cacher. Et il comprenait, lui donnant l'espace et le temps nécessaire dont il avait besoin. Tout en continuant de se voir régulièrement. Et petit à petit, Alec avait cesser de lutter. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais avec une femme. Mais étant un shadowhunter, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec un homme non plus. Ses parents ne le permetteraient pas. Et maintenant qu'il considérait l'idée d'être avec un homme, cet homme était un downworlder. Non seulement ses parents ne le permetteraient pas, mais l'Enclave non plus. L'Enclave considérait les downworlders en-dessous d'eux, des shadowhunters. Alec n'était pas de cet avis, mais les shadowhunters pensant comme lui étaient peu nombreux. Alors Alec avait lutter de toutes ses forces contre ses sentiments, blessant Magnus sans le vouloir. Et c'est ce qui l'a fait capituler. Antant l'idée de ses parents apprenant la vérité le terrifiait, antant blesser Magnus était pire. C'était insupportable.

Magnus avait simplement suggéré à Alec qu'il pourrait révéler son secret à Jace. Et Alec s'était embrouillé les idées, dérivant sur le fait que ses parents et l'Enclace l'apprendront.

 _Flashback._

 _Il étaient à l'appartement de Magnus, partageant un dîner sur le canapé, devant un film. Plus proches que jamais. A un certain moment ils se sont retrouvés allongés sur le canapé, Alec dans les bras de Magnus. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, sachant qu'il devait prendre une décision. Etre avec Magnus, vraiment être avec lui... et le révéler à tout le monde. Ou se cacher, encore, au risque de perdre Magnus. Magnus était parfait avec lui, lui disant qu'il pouvait attendre. Mais ça faisait déjà des mois que ça durait et Alec en avait marre. Ça l'épuisait. Et ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'une seule fois, après leur premier rendez-vous. Alec n'avait jamais osé le refaire, de peur de rendre tout ça plus officiel. Comme si ses sentiments n'étaient pas déjà présents et qu'il pouvait les ignorer._

 _-C'est tellement dur... Alec chuchota._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Magnus, raffermissant sa prise autours d'Alec._

 _-Tout ça... je sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer longtemps Magnus..._

 _-Tu veux... tout arrêter? La voix de Magnus était blessée._

 _Alec se tourna pour se retrouver face à lui._

 _-Non, je ne veux pas arrêter. Mais... je ne sais pas si je suis capable de les affronter tous... Jace, mes parents, l'Enclave... ils vont tous me haïr._

 _Magnus pris son visage en coupe, caressant sa joue de son pouce._

 _-Alexander... je ne peux pas prédire leur réaction. Sauf peut-être celle de Jace. On ne s'entend pas à merveille mais si je sais une chose sur lui, c'est à quel point il t'aime. Il ne te haïra pas, c'est ton frère, ton parabataï. Il t'aimera toujours, votre lien est bien trop fort pour être endommagé par ce genre de chose. Tu peux lui parler._

 _-Ce genre de chose? Le ton d'Alec était plus dur que ce qu'il voulait. Tu en parles comme si ce n'était rien. Je suis gay! Et je suis presque en relation avec un downworlder! Et je lui cache depuis des mois, des années!_

 _-Presque en relation avec un downworlder? Le ton de Magnus se refroidissait, sa réaction d'avoir été blessé par les mots d'Alec. C'est comme ça que tu nous vois? Que tu **me** vois?_

 _La réalisation frappa Alec comme si on lui avait donné un coup dans l'estomac._

 _-By the Angel, non Magnus, je voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens là. C'est comme ça qu'il risque de le voir. Mais évidemment je suis avec toi, vraiment avec toi... si c'est ce que tu veux... Et tu n'es pas juste un downworlder, god no, tu es tellement plus que ça._

 _Alec a lui aussi pris le visage de Magnus dans ses mains et leur front se collerent._

 _-J'aimerai juste savoir où tu en es Alec... Je veux toujours être avec toi, je serai un idiot si je ne le voulais pas. Et je ne te mets pas la pression, jamais. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si je ne m'implique pas autant pour quelqu'un qui ne pourrait ne pas me retourner mes sentiments... Because it's happening Alec. I'm falling for you._

 _Et Alec cessa de lutter et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Magnus. Magnus gémit, surpris mais ne se plaingant aucunement. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre au baiser, Alec recula pour murmurer contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

 _-I think I've already fell for you Magnus._

Et voilà où il en était, quelques semaines après cette acceptation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Magnus ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une sensation tellement grisante. Ses dernières semaines, il était encore plus absent que d'habitude de l'institut, passant tout son temps avec le Warlock. Ils sortaient parfois, Magnus insistant pour l'emmener en rendez-vous. Mais ils restaient souvent chez lui, comme maintenant. Ils étaient installés sur le sofa, comme quelques semaines auparavant. Enfin, presque... car maintenant Alec osait enfin embrasser celui qu'il appelait son petit ami. Embrasser Magnus était quelque chose dont il ne se passait plus. Et le sorcier n'était pas pour se plaindre, loin de là.

Jusqu'au moment où le portable d'Alec sonna. Magnus grogna.

-Laisse sonner...

-Ça peut être important... juste une minute.

Alec attrappa son téléphone, posé sur la table basse. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue du nom en appel... Jace. Jace était censé passer l'après-midi avec Clary, une de leur rare journée presqu'entièrement libre, Jace en avait parlé pendant toute la matiné.

-Jace? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Ah, heureux d'entendre que tu es vivant. Je t'ai laissé des messages, t'as pas vu?

Alec rougit, sachant parfaitement pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu les petites notifications... Magnus lui fit un clin d'oeil moqueur, entendant la conversation.

-Euh non désolé, j'ai pas entendu... Tu devais pas passer la journée avec Clary?

Jace poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

-Si, mais figure-toi que sa mère l'a réquisitionné pour le reste de la journée. C'est de la conspiration, je te jure. Enfin bref, t'es où? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble... Je sais que je suis souvent avec Clary mais quand je te cherche, t'es jamais à l'institut... Izzy dit que tu pars faire un tour à pieds. Et là, ça va faire deux heures que j'attends que tu reviennes.

Alec se senti immédiatement coupable, sachant que c'était vrai... et de sa faute. Magnus lui pris la main, la serrant doucement.

-Oui je sais, je suis désolé... C'est juste que... j'aime bien me ballader seul en ce moment.

-Vraiment Alec? Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui se passe? Tu peux pas vraiment passer tout ce temps dehors? Surtout aujourd'hui, il pleut Alec et j'entends pas de pluie là où tu es.

Merde. C'était maintenant. Ça arrivait. Alec ne pouvait plus trouver d'excuses. Il pensait se donner encore quelques jours, pour se donner du courage. Mais là il sentait que Jace était inquiet. Ils ne se cachaient jamais rien. _Enfin, sauf lui,_ pensa amèrement Alec.

-Okay... Il souffla. Okay... Va m'attendre dans ma chambre, j'arrive. Je... je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter?

- _Just... don't hate me, please._

Alec raccrocha avant que Jace ne puisse protester. Magnus se rapprocha aussitôt.

-Ça va aller Alec... Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi et je serai là en moins d'une minute.

Alec ferma les yeux et se reposa sur Magnus qui le pris dans ses bras, le rassurant. Il embrassa Magnus une dernière fois pour se donner du courage et quitta l'appartement.

 **ooOooOooOoo**

Il constata qu'en effet, il pleuvait. Il arriva rapidement, connaissant le chemin par coeur. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et Jace l'y attendait déjà. Alec pris soin d'inspecter le couloir pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'entenderait ce qu'il avait à dire. Il traversa la pièce et attrappa une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Il était trempé. Et tendu. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux depuis qu'il était entré, évitant de croiser le regard de Jace.

-Alec, tu vas bien?

Jace le pris par les épaules. Toute cette attente l'avait rendu nerveux. Et la voix de son parabataï, le suppliant de ne pas le haïr au téléphone l'avait définitivement inquiété.

-Je vais bien Jace, je t'assure.

Jace haussa un sourcil. Alec pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Alec pris place sur son lit, invitant Jace à le rejoindre.

-T'as rencontré quelqu'un?

Alec écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? Comment tu... quoi?

-T'es presque jamais là dès que tu as du temps libre et «tu ne t'ai jamais senti aussi bien de toute ta vie» alors...

Jace imita la voix d'Alec, ce qui lui arracha un rire.

-Alors? Comment elle s'appelle?

La rapide bonne humeur d'Alec disparue aussitôt. Il commença à parler, son discours tantôt hésitant, tantôt rapide.

-Écoute Jace... ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît... je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt... C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que personne n'était au courant et je le cachais sans trop de difficultés... enfin sauf Izzy, elle sait depuis des années et je ne sais toujours pas comment elle le sait... mais maintenant quelqu'un d'autre est impliqué et je ne peux plus le cacher... et je n'en ai plus envie. Et avec Izzy et Max tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi alors je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant... mais j'ai jamais eu le courage... et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir et tu vas peut-être me haïr...

-Hey Alec, non écoute moi, le coupa Jace. Je ne peux pas t'entendre dire des choses pareilles. Jamais je ne pourrai te haïr Alec, ça fait deux fois que tu me dis ça aujourd'hui et ça devient vexant. Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

-Non non, j'ai confiance en toi... C'est juste... les shadowhunters... nos parents... je sais très bien comment ils vont réagir et ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Mais toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de...ça.

Contrant son instint, Jace resta silencieux, comprenant qu'Alec avait besoin d'un moment pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec, montrant son soutien. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'Alec allait dire.

-Jace je...

Alec baissa les yeux. Puis prenant une grande respiration et regardant Jace dans les yeux, il révéla enfin son secret, pour la première fois.

-Je suis gay.

Alec ferma les yeux, attendant sa réaction. A peine quelques secondes passèrent, Alec eu l'impression d'attendre des heures. Jace pressa son épaule, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Jace avait l'air très surpris.

-Je peux pas vraiment dire que je m'en doutais avant ces deux dernière minutes...

-Tu me détestes?

-Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non.

Jace pris le temps d'observer son parabataï quelques secondes. Il avait l'air terrifié, près à s'évanouir.

-Hey Alec, tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te hurler dessus ou quoi que ce soit, relax!

-Vr-vraiment?

-Évidemment! Bon, je ne m'en doutais pas alors j'imagine qu'il va me falloir quelques jours pour digérer la nouvelle mais pas dans le mauvais sens, je t'assure. C'est juste... surprenant. Mais je n'ai rien contre ça, je te promets.

Alec relacha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

-C'est la première fois que je le dis à voix haute...

-Vraiment?

-Ouais... Izzy ne me l'a jamais fait dire, elle n'avait pas besoin. Et M-...

Alec se retient de justesse de dire le nom de Magnus.

-Et qui? Je croyais qu'Izzy était la seule au courant? Oh... le fameux gars pour qui tu fais le mur?

Alec se racla la gorge.

-Hum oui. C'est comme s'il l'avait su à la minute où on s'est rencontré, c'était très perturbant... Alors je n'ai jamais eu à le dire.

-Et bien je suis honoré d'être le premier à qui tu le dis Alec, je suis fier de toi.

Et Jace le pris dans ses bras. Alec l'enlaça en retour. Il se sentait tellement mieux.

-Merci.

Jace recula, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Alors, qui est-ce? Et depuis combien de temps?

-Offiellement? Quelques semaines... Officieusement? Quelques mois...

-Des mois ?! Comment ça officiellement et officieusement?

-Ça fait quelques mois qu'on se voit mais... sans être vraiment ensemble. Il m'a donné le temps dont j'avais besoin... Mais à force il a fini par se demander si je tenais vraiment à lui, à force que je ne lui dise rien... Et je tiens à lui, vraiment et on est ensemble maintenant. Et j'ai vraiment été un idiot d'attendre si longtemps.

-Waouh... t'es accro dis-moi... T'as pas répondu, hum? C'est qui?

-Hum oui... tu es toujours contre l'idée que les downworlders soient inférieurs aux shadowhunters dis-moi?

Jace écarquilla les yeux. Et explosa de rire.

-Qu-quoi?

-Oh mon dieu, excuse-moi mais... la situation est vraiment... t'es gay et tu sors avec un downworlder? C'est du jamais vu! Tu vas attirer toute l'attention sur toi et t'es le gars le plus timide que je connaisse!

-Hey! Cria Alec, faussement indigné.

Puis il rit lui aussi, avouant que la situation s'y prêtait. Et toute sa tension se dissipa. Jace l'acceptait.

-Assez rigoler. Alors qui est-ce? Un loup-garou? Une fée?

-Hum... un Warlock?

La voix d'Alec partie tellement dans les aïgues que ça sonna comme une question.

-Un Warlock? Mais tu ne connais pas de Warlock à part... oh non, Magnus?!

La non-réponse d'un Alec les yeux écarquillés lui donna sa réponse.

-Mais? Mais il me déteste!

-Quoi? Non il ne te déteste pas, pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Oh god, c'est vraiment Magnus? Le Grand Warlock de Brooklyn, Alec? Avec toutes ces... couleurs? Et ses _paillettes_?

Jace prenait un ton exagérément horrifié. Et Alec sut qu'il exagérait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas réellement de problème avec Magnus.

-Oui, répondit Alec avec un léger sourire.

Ce qui fit arrêter Jace. Et il observa Alec quelques secondes.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood... t'es amoureux de Magnus Bane? Jace demanda d'un ton sérieux, toute plaisanterie envolée.

Alec répondit dans le plus grand des calmes et avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, je le suis.

-Waouh, sourit Jace. Bah merde alors.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes et les faisant se relever d'un bon.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague Alec!

* * *

 **Bon? Pas bon?**

 **Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite dans quelques jours!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **Comme promis voici la suite ;)**

 **Un GRAND merci aux personnes qui mettent en favori/follow, ça me touche beaucoup, et encore plus celles qui laissent des reviews à qui je réponds et répondrai toujours :)**

* * *

Dans l'entrée de la chambre se tenait Robert Lightwood, l'air plus énervé que jamais. Il avait visiblement entendu une partie de leur conversation. Alec se figea. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ça. Mais la présence de Jace à ses côtés et son acceptation lui fit se tenir droit devant son père. Il ne se cacherait plus.

-Non papa, c'est la vérité... Jace posa sa main sur son épaule, lui montrant qu'il était là.

-Tu n'es pas...

Robert pris un air dégoûté avant de continuer, regardant Alec de haut en bas, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

-Comme ça... Et avec un downworlder?! Je ne le tolérerai pas Alec! Tu vas arrêter de voir ce Warlock immédiatement! Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour être comme ça!

-Non, t'as raison! Je suis né gay! Alec s'écria, surprenant les trois d'entre eux. Je ne l'ai pas choisi mais c'est comme ça! Et tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire de voir Magnus! Ça n'arrivera pas!

Alec sentait sa colère monter de plus en plus, menaçant de le faire pleurer de rage et de frustration. L'acceptation s'arrêtait avec Jace...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Maryse arriva dans la pièce, alertée par les cris. Alec ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

-Alec a perdu la tête, voilà ce qui se passe! Ce n'est qu'un-

-Hey! Intervint Jace. Attention à ce que tu dis Robert!

Maryse s'approcha d'Alec et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Jamais son mari et son aîné ne se disputaient.

-Que se passe-t-il Alec?

-Mum... I'm gay.

Maryse porta son autre main à sa bouche, choquée. Mais elle ne bougea la main sur le bras de son fils et Alec eu espoir. Jusqu'à ce que Robert reprenne la parole.

-Il se fait manipuler par Bane! C'est ce sale Warlock qui l'a rendu comme ça!

Maryse baissa sa main, rompant le contact avec Alec. Il se rapprocha alors dangereusement son père et dit d'un ton ferme:

-Je t'interdis de parler de Magnus comme ça! J'étais comme ça bien avant de rencontrer Magnus, ne sois pas ridicule! Je suis amoureux de lui, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça?

-Pas tant que tu vivras sous mon toit!

-Robert!

Jace et Maryse crièrent en même temps. Alec sentit les larmes monter mais réussit à les contenir. Son regard se glaça.

-Bien.

Il se retourna, attrapa un sac et jeta ses affaires dedans. Il entendait vaguement Jace et Robert continuer à hurler, mais le son était brouillé. Il ferma son sac et se retourna face à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas bougé, comme si elle était en état de choc.

-Maman?

-Alec... je-je ne sais pas...

Le cœur d'Alec se brisa. Elle ne le défendrait pas. Elle allait laisser Robert le jeter dehors. Il baissa les yeux et tourna la tête en direction de Jace.

-Tu sais où me trouver.

Jace avait le regard perdu, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais il hocha la tête.

-Où sont Max et Izzy?

-Tu ne les approches pas.

-Je vais juste leur dire au revoir.

-Non.

-Robert vraiment? Laisse-le leur dire au revoir, ça ne fera rien de mal! Jace protesta.

-Ça va Jace... je... je les verrai plus tard... dis-leur pour moi, okay? Et que je les aime.

Il s'approcha de Jace pour que seulement lui l'entende.

-Essaie de tenir Max éloigné de ça... J'aimerai lui dire moi-même.

-Compte sur moi.

Et Alec quitta sa chambre -ancienne chambre- en trombe, puis l'institut. Il fit quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte que sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière et il dut s'arrêter pour prendre appuis sur un bâtiment. La pluie s'abattait sur lui. Il aperçoit une petite ruelle à quelques mètres et y va, ses jambes l'abandonnant presque aussitôt. Il s'assit contre le mur, essayant de se calmer. Et il attrapa son téléphone, cherchant la seule personne qu'il voulait voir et qu'il _pouvait_ voir. Il mit du temps à trouver le nom de Magnus, autant à cause de la pluie que du tremblement de ses mains.

-Alec! Le soulagement perçait dans sa voix. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tout va bien? Alec?

-Magnus... Il... mon père il-il m'a entendu parler à Jace... Il-il m'a mis dehors et j-j'ai pas eu le droit de voir Max et Izzy et ma m-mère a rien dit, elle...

-Oh god Alec, où es-tu?

-Près... de l'institut je... peux plus... respirer.

-D'accord, d'accord, essaie de calmer ta respiration Alec, okay? Je suis là dans une minute et je ne quitte pas le téléphone, d'accord? Mais j'ai besoin que tu calmes ta respiration.

Magnus s'activait à créer un portail et à faire un rapide sors de localisation sur Alec, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à le chercher autours de l'institut. Il continua de rassurer Alec à travers le téléphone et traversa le portail, arrivant devant l'institut. Il se rua dans la direction que le sort lui indiquait et trouva Alec en quelques secondes, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Il était assis contre un mur, un gros sac noir près de lui, une main tenant son téléphone, l'autre sur son thorax dans une tentative de calmer sa respiration. Magnus se précipita à ses côtés et posa une main sur la sienne, l'autre retirant le téléphone et prenant le visage d'Alec en coupe.

-Je suis là Alec, ça va aller, respire...

-Ç-ça fait mal...

-Je sais darling, ça va aller mieux... Respire.

Magnus n'était pas sûr si Alec parlait du rejet de ses parents ou de sa crise de panique. Probablement les deux. Magnus passa plusieurs minutes à le calmer, se rapprochant en continuant de le rassurer.

 **ooOooOooOoo**

Lorsqu'Alec fut assez calme, Magnus créa un autre portail vers son appartement. Soutenant Alec d'un bras, prenant son sac de l'autre, il leur fit traverser le portail pour rentrer chez eux. Car il était clair pour Magnus qu'Alec n'irait vivre nul part ailleurs qu'avec lui. Il conduit Alec à la chambre et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Mais Alec se releva aussitôt.

-Il est tard, je dois trouver un hôtel ou quelque chose...

-Ne sois pas ridicule love, tu restes ici.

-Quoi? N-non c'est chez toi, je ne vais pas m'imposer chez toi.

-Alexander, je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans un hôtel. Tu ne t'imposes pas puisque c'est moi qui te le proposes. Quel genre de petit ami je serai si je te laissais dehors, hum? Et pour ce que ça vaut, l'idée de toi emménageant ici m'est déjà passée par la tête alors...

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment, répondit Magnus avec un sourire. Aller, va te coucher, je vais prendre le canapé.

-Non!

Magnus haussa un sourcils et Alec rougit, n'ayant pas prévu que cette protestation sorte aussi fort.

-Je veux dire... Quel genre de petit ami serais-je si je te laissais dormir sur le canapé? Tenta de plaisanter Alec. Reste avec moi...

Magnus allait lui demander s'il était sûr, mais un coup d'oeil lui donna sa réponse. Alec était perdu et il ne voulait pas être seul. Magnus ne dit rien et claqua des doigts, les habillant en pyjama. Et il les installa tous les deux sous la couverture. Alec se cala immédiatement contre lui et Magnus le serra dans ses bras. Ils ne parlèrent pas, restant dans cette position. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Magnus chuchota:

-Aku cinta kamu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Alec demanda sur le même ton.

-Je t'aime.

Alec resserra sa prise sur Magnus.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Alec s'endormi. Et son portable vibrait sans arrêt alors Magnus se permit de regarder ses messages. Jace et Isabelle s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Magnus répondit avec son propre téléphone, les rassurant qu'Alec était bien avec lui et qu'il dormait. Puis il essaya de dormir à son tour. Alec fit des cauchemars, revoyant le dégoût de son père, le choc de sa mère... Et il imagina le dégoût de Max, croyant ce que leur père lui raconterait. Max n'avait que neuf ans et Alec n'avait pas la moindre idée s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une opinion sur l'homosexualité. Et s'il ne savait même pas que cela existait? Alors son père pourrait le faire penser comme lui et le convaincre que c'est mal. Et il ne voudrait plus voir Alec. Il imagina Izzy apprendre la nouvelle et se disputer violemment avec son père, à cause de lui. Et encore sa mère, qui n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait jamais été extrêmement proche de sa mère mais ils avaient tout de même une bonne relation. Et là, devant la violence de son père, il rêvait de pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, comme un enfant, pour y trouver le réconfort qu'il est censé avoir d'elle. Il gesticulait dans son sommeil et Magnus passa une grande partie de la nuit à le calmer, chuchotant des paroles réconfortante jusqu'à ce que son sommeil soit apaisé.

Alec se réveilla doucement, pas encore conscient d'où il se trouvait. Il était à moitié sur quelque chose de chaud et confortable et il s'y blotti un peu plus. Un bras le serra plus près de la source de chaleur et pendant une seconde Alec cru qu'il allait hurler, avant de se rappeler s'être endormi avec Magnus. Alors il se détendit et profita de l'étreinte, se demandant tout de même à quel moment la main de Magnus était passé sous son t-shirt. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Magnus bougea son pouce, caressant sa peau, lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi était réveillé. Puis les souvenir de la veille revinrent avec force. Magnus parla calmement, comme ne voulant pas perturber l'ambiance calme qui régnait.

-C'est sans doute une question stupide mais... tu te sens mieux?

Magnus s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'Alec soit dans le même était d'esprit de la veille. Alec pris quelques secondes pour y réfléchir... Ses parents l'avait rejeté, son père de manière violente, sa mère de manière passive. Il avait toujours su qu'une situation similaire finirait forcément par arriver un jour. Son plus grand dilemme résidait dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu l'expliquer à Max, ni même lui dire au revoir. Mais Jace l'acceptait. Izzy l'acceptait. Et pour lui, Isabelle, Jace et Max étaient plus important que ses parents. Et s'il avait imaginé la réaction de ses parents des centaines de fois plus jeune, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait avec quelqu'un, qu'il serait amoureux de quelqu'un. Et cette personne, cet homme incroyable était là avec lui aujourd'hui, le soutenant. Alors il lui dit la réponse la plus honnête qu'il avait.

-En fait, ça va assez bien.

-Vraiment? Magnus semblait surpris.

-Oui... Mes parents ont réagi comme je l'ai toujours su... Ça fait mal mais j'essaie de me dire que je n'ai pas besoin de leur approbation... Mais j'ai toujours Izzy. Et Jace. Ce qui me dérange c'est que je n'ai pas pu voir Max.

-Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?

Alec pris quelques secondes pour se rappeler des événements.

-Tu avais raison... Jace l'a bien pris. Il était surpris, il ne s'en doutait pas mais il l'a bien pris. Il a rit quand je lui ai dit que j'étais avec un downworlder, disant que c'était surprenant... Moi, super timide et gay et sortant avec un downworlder... quelque chose de jamais vu dans notre monde... et ça l'a fait bien rire... Bon d'accord, moi aussi j'ai ris, sourit Alec. Et sa réaction lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était toi... On aurait cru un enfant indigné, disant "mais il me déteste!", rit Alec. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense que tu le détestes, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hum? Puis il a eu un temps de réaction avant de dire quelque chose du genre "Magnus? Avec les couleurs et les paillettes?".

Magnus pouffa de rire, imaginant la réaction de Jace. Et il du admettre qu'il avait raison... Sa personnalité et celle d'Alec, leurs différences vestimentaires... Qui aurait cru qu'ils pourraient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre? Alec continua calmement.

-Puis il a retrouvé son sérieux et m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux de toi. J'ai dit oui. Il a juste sourit. Ça ne le dérange vraiment pas, j'ai du mal à réaliser.

Alec soupira.

-Et ton père est arrivé, devina Magnus.

-Ouais... Hurlant que ça devait être une blague. Et j'étais pas prêt pour ça. Jace c'était la première étape, mais eux... Mais j'avais le soutien de Jace alors je me suis tenu devant Robert et je lui ai tenu tête. Il continuait d'hurler, m'interdisant de te revoir, qu'il ne m'avait pas élevé comme ça. Il ne t'appelait que Warlock et Downworlder et ça m'a énervé. Alors je lui ai répondu, que ça n'arrivera jamais, jamais il ne pourrait m'interdire de te voir. Que j'étais né gay... Et ma mère est arrivée, demandant pourquoi on hurlait.

Magnus remarqua que le ton d'Alec changeait, passant de la colère à la tristesse.

-Mon père a dit que je perdais la tête et je crois qu'il allait dire quelque chose de vraiment dégradant mais Jace l'a coupé à temps. Ma mère s'est approché de moi et elle a posé une main sur mon bras, comme si elle m'encourageait à tout lui dire. Alors je lui ai dit que je suis gay. Elle était choquée mais elle n'a pas bougé sa main et pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru qu'elle serait de mon côté... Et Robert a dit que tu me manipulais... Et en entendant ton nom, ma mère a juste baissé sa main... Et je ne répéterai pas ce qu'il a dit mais ça m'a mis hors de moi. Je t'ai défendu, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais gay avant de te rencontrer et que je suis amoureux de toi. Il a dit que ça ne se passera pas comme ça, pas tant que je vivrai sous son toit. Ça a autant surpris Jace que ma mère mais moi j'ai juste fait mon sac. Si je ne peux pas être amoureux de toi si je vis à l'institut alors je n'y vivrai pas, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Il n'aura jamais ce contrôle sur moi.

Alec fit une pause, reprenant son souffle.

-J'ai appelé ma mère... Elle a juste dit qu'elle ne savait pas... ne terminant même pas sa phrase, comme si elle était trop choquée pour penser. Ou alors elle s'en fiche, je sais pas... Mais elle ne ferait rien contre Robert alors j'ai demandé où je pouvais trouver Max et Izzy et Robert a dit que je ne les approcherai pas... Comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse. J'ai demandé à Jace de leur dire au revoir pour moi et qu'il essaie de tenir Max éloigné de ça pour que je puisse lui expliquer moi-même. Je voulais juste leur dire au revoir et rassurer Max. Maintenant il va vouloir savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas là et ça va laisser le champ libre à Robert pour lui implanter ses idées dans la tête. Et Izzy va apprendre ça et elle va probablement s'engueuler avec Robert et ça sera de ma faute.

-Alec... Je suis désolé...

Alec se redressa pour pouvoir regarder Magnus dans les yeux. Magnus avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

-Pourquoi? C'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Visiblement tu avais le soutien de ta mère avant qu'elle ne sache que je sois impliqué...

-Si elle ne me soutient pas parce que je suis avec toi alors je ne veux pas de son soutien, Magnus. J'en ai marre de me cacher, de me plier à leur volonté, de faire ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas changer ça et j'en ai aucune envie.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit Magnus. Je suis fier de toi, pour avoir tenu tête à ton père. Et merci de m'avoir défendu.

Il ne laissa pas Alec répliquer et l'embrassa, espérant faire passer tous ses sentiments dans le baiser. Ça le touchait qu'Alec s'ouvre à lui comme ça. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler autant. Et il ne pouvait qu'être heureux que son petit ami se sente assez en confiance avec lui pour lui parler de cette manière.

* * *

 **Bon? Pas bon?**

 **Ça passe ou ça casse comme on dit... Alec a eu les deux réactions...**

 **Le prochain chapitre débutera du côté de l'institut après le départ d'Alec... Et oui, comment va réagir Isabelle à votre avis?**

 **La suite peut-être demain ou dimanche :)**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

 **Comme promis voici la suite, et on revient à l'institut, juste après le départ d'Alec.**

 **Un GRAND merci aux personnes qui mettent en favori/follow, ça me touche beaucoup, et encore plus celles qui laissent des reviews à qui je réponds et répondrai toujours :)**

 **Merci à Yugia pour ta review en guest, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **La veille, à l'institut.**

Jace n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Alec était déjà parti. Il regarda Robert avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

-T'es fier de toi? Mettre ton propre fils à la porte parce qu'il est gay?

Robert ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce.

-Et toi aussi, Maryse? Dans cette situation j'aurai pensé qu'Alec aurait eu droit au soutien de sa mère, mais même ça tu n'en es pas capable?

Maryse sembla enfin reprendre légèrement vie.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer ça, coupa Jace. Alec est gay et il est tombé amoureux d'un homme. En quoi est-ce que ça peut changer votre vision d'Alec? C'est moi qui ne comprend pas là.

-Mais Magnus Bane?

-Oui, Magnus Bane! Et je suis surpris aussi, je l'ai appris moins de dix minutes avant toi. Et il était terrifié à l'idée que je le déteste pour ça. Il avait peur que je réagisse comme Robert. Fort heureusement, j'ai aucun problème avec ça. Mais je l'ai vu Maryse, ça lui a brisé le cœur que toi tu le rejettes. Il s'en remettra du rejet de Robert, je pense qu'il s'y était assez préparé. Mais toi... il avait toujours espoir que toi, sa mère, l'aimerait toujours.

-Mais bien sûr que je l'aime, Jace!

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas empêché ton mari de le jeter dehors?

-Alec est parti...

-Comme s'il avait eu le choix. Ne plus voir Magnus ou partir? Évidemment qu'il est parti, il est amoureux de Magnus. Genre vraiment, Maryse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est heureux avec lui, ça devrait être suffisant pour toi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Jace quitta la pièce. Il devait trouver Max. Mais pour trouver quoi lui dire, il aurait besoin d'Isabelle. Il grimaça, sachant déjà que la brune allait très mal réagir à la situation. Il toqua à sa porte et elle lui dit d'entrer. La brune était à son bureau, lisant un livre... de cuisine?

-Jace, ça va?

-Alec m'a tout dit.

-Tout dit?

-Qu'il est gay et avec Magnus Bane?

-Ah déjà? Il m'a dit qu'il attendait encore quelques jours pourtant...

-Izzy, ça s'est mal passé...

Isabelle se leva et sa voix aurait pu faire trembler les murs. Si son regard pouvait tuer, Jace serait mort. Plusieurs fois.

-PARDON?! JACE WAYLAND QUELLE CONNERIE AS-TU SORTIE? OU EST-IL?

-Quoi? Ah non, pas avec moi, calme-toi! J'ai rien contre lui je t'assure!

Le regard d'Isabelle lui fit comprendre de s'expliquer le plus rapidement possible.

-Je te jure, on en parlait tranquillement mais Robert a entendu...

-Oh non... Dis-moi tout. Où est Alec?

-Probablement chez Magnus, enfin j'espère. T'auras une version courte parce qu'on doit trouver une bonne excuse pour Max et convaincre Robert de fermer sa grande bouche devant Max, Alec tient vraiment à lui parler lui-même.

Izzy hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

-Robert hurlait, Alec s'est défendu et a défendu Magnus. Maryse est arrivée, Robert a traité Magnus de sale Warlock, Alec s'est énervé. Maryse est restée passive comme une putain de statue. Robert a dit qu'il ne sera pas avec Magnus tant qu'il vivra sous son toit. Alec n'a pas hésité une demi seconde et il a fait son sac pendant que je m'engueulais avec Robert qui disait des horreurs homophobes et il est parti. Il m'a demandé de tenir Max éloigné de ça car il veut lui parler lui-même.

-Mon dieu Alec... Et maman n'a rien dit?

-Non... Elle avait l'air choquée mais comme si elle pouvait l'accepter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le nom de Magnus.

-D'accord... Okay... Max. Il va s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Alec au dîner. Et en ce moment ils passent leurs soirées ensemble pour apprendre à lire des mangas. Même si Alec passe beaucoup de temps avec Magnus, il est toujours là au dîner et après pour Max. On ne peut pas sortir une excuse bidon disant qu'il n'est pas là juste pour ce soir. Il ne va pas nous croire, surtout lorsque demain Alec ne sera pas là. Et il déteste qu'on le traite comme un enfant... Il faut lui dire la vérité.

-Iz, Alec-

-Juste une partie, laisse-moi finir. On lui dit qu'Alec et Robert se sont disputés mais on ne peut pas lui dire pourquoi. Et qu'il va rester chez un ami quelques temps. Et qu'Alec lui expliquera tout dès qu'il le verra.

-Max ne va pas aimer ça.

-Et bien il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mais pour que ça fonctionne, on doit empêcher Robert de lui parler avant nous. Où est-il?

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement dans son bureau.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de leur père. Isabelle était au-delà de l'énervement. Alec avait eu enfin le courage de parler à Jace, Jace l'avait accepté et ce moment important pour Alec avait été ruiné par ses propres parents. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau sans frapper et la porte alla claquer contre le mur. Robert était bien à son bureau. Et Maryse était là, dans un coin. Isabelle parla d'un ton froid avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir.

-Robert. Sache qu'en mettant ton propre fils dehors, ce n'est pas le seul enfant que tu as perdu aujourd'hui. J'ai terriblement honte que tu sois mon père. Le rejeter parce qu'il est gay? Et dire des horreurs homophobes devant lui? En quoi ça change qui est Alec, tu peux me le dire? Non, réponds pas je ne veux pas t'entendre, tu me dégoûtes.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

-Et toi, Maryse? Je sais que toi et moi on a pas une grande relation, mais Alec? Tu l'adores autant qu'il t'adore et toi, tu ne le soutiens même pas au moment où il en a le plus besoin.

Elle fit une courte pause mais continua avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

-Je ne veux pas de vos explications ou de n'importe quelle excuse vous avez pour ce comportement. Ce que j'attends de vous c'est que vous laissiez Max en dehors de ça. Ça doit être la décision d'Alec de le lui dire et seulement lui. Ça lui a pris des mois pour enfin l'avouer à Jace et vous lui avez ruiner ce moment important pour lui. Et il vous l'aurait dit très bientôt. Je le sais parce que ça fait des années que je suis au courant et que je suis la seule avec qui il osait en parler, tellement il avait peur de vos réactions. Et grâce à vous aujourd'hui, presque toutes ses peurs sont devenues réelles. Ses parents l'ont rejeté. Alors laissez-lui une chance de pouvoir expliquer ça à Max. Il y tient vraiment et vous lui devez bien ça. Il s'est préparé à perdre ses parents mais pas son frère.

-Pour qu'il puisse le diriger dans cette voix? Hors de question!

-Robert, la ferme! Hurla Isabelle.L'homosexualité c'est pas contagieux, dans quel siècle vis-tu?! Je viens de te dire ça fait des années que je le sais, est-ce que je suis gay? Non! Est-ce que Jace se sent gay depuis aujourd'hui? Non! Il veut juste avoir la chance d'expliquer à son petit frère qu'il aime un homme et Max peut avoir sa propre opinion sur le sujet, il n'est pas comme vous et n'essaiera pas de le forcer de penser comme lui.

-D'accord, dit Maryse.

-Quoi?! Non je-

-Robert! Tu ne diras rien à Max et tu laisseras Alec parler à Max, le sujet est clos. Max est libre d'avoir sa propre opinion.

-Bien, dit Isabelle.

Elle et Jace quittèrent la pièce. Isabelle marchait d'un pas furieux, comme si cela allait la calmer. Jace essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Ça ils l'ont bien mérités, dit-il d'un ton rieur, même s'il était sérieux.

-Et encore, je me suis retenue.

Il devina le début d'un sourire chez la brune. Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Max. Jace se souvint d'un détail.

-Izzy, on doit vérifier qu'Alec est bien parti chez Magnus.

-Ah oui, envoies-lui un message et dis-lui qu'il m'appelle quand il a un moment.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas l'harceler ? Plaisanta Jace en envoyant le message.

-Il a pas besoin de ça, Magnus doit sûrement le calmer en ce moment...

-J'aurai du le retenir, il avait l'air vraiment mal, même s'il essayait de le cacher...

-Tu l'as défendu et il est parti, il avait sûrement envie d'être seulement avec Magnus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jace hésita quelques secondes puis osa demander.

-Iz, tu les as déjà vu ensemble ?

-C'est arrivé quelques fois, après une chasse je raccompagne Alec chez Magnus pour qu'on puisse parler un peu. Et puis une fois, j'ai bien du menacer Magnus de l'étriper, entre autres choses, s'il blessait Alec, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah, j'aurai payé cher pour voir ça, rit-il. Mais sérieusement, tu penses qu'il est bien pour Alec?

-Honnêtement, au début je me suis méfiée. Je veux dire, ils sont tellement différents. Et Magnus est immortel, j'ai eu peur qu'Alec ne soit qu'un passe temps pour lui. Mais pas du tout. Je pense même que Magnus est tombé amoureux le premier et ça l'a pris par surprise. On a eu une longue discussion le jour où je suis allée le menacer. Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que Magnus est sincère, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Alec.

-Bien... Mais s'il a eu la visite de la petite sœur, rien empêche la visite du frère, pas vrai?

Isabelle rit.

-Fais-toi plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Max et entrèrent lorsque Max leur permis. Il était sur son lit, entouré de mangas et le coeur d'Izzy se serra. Max fut surpris de voir ces deux-là dans sa chambre et le fit bien savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il. J'ai fait quelque chose?

-Non Max, on doit juste te parler, dit Isabelle en s'asseyant sur le lit, Jace l'imitant.

-C'est à propos d'Alec, continua le blond.

Max eu l'air paniqué.

-Il est blessé? Il va bien? Une attaque de démons?

-Oh non, non, pas du tout! S'exclama Jace, honteux de faire paniquer Max. Rassure-toi, Alec va bien, pas d'attaque de démons promis.

Max souffla.

-Vous m'avez fait peur! Vous avez l'air bizarres et vous voulez parler d'Alec alors qu'il est pas là... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Tu veux toujours qu'on te traître comme un grand, pas vrai? Demanda Jace.

Max hocha la tête.

-Écoute, repris calmement Izzy. Alec et R- papa se sont un peu disputés. Ils ne sont pas d'accord à propos de quelque chose. Alors pour quelques temps, Alec va vivre chez un ami... Ils ont besoin de se calmer, d'accord? Mais il est parti rapidement alors il a demandé à Jace de dire au revoir pour lui. Moi non plus je n'ai pas pu le voir.

Pendant ce temps, Jace renvoya des messages à Alec, qui ne répondait pas.

-Mais pourquoi? Alec il s'énerve jamais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Cette fois Jace pris la parole.

-Il m'a demandé de te dire au revoir pour lui et d'être patient. Il y a quelque chose dont il veut te parler, justement en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est important pour lui alors il veut vraiment t'en parler lui-même, okay? Ne demande pas aux parents s'il te plaît, Alec veut vraiment te parler. Ça risque juste de prendre quelques temps avant qu'il ne puisse revenir.

-Mais c'est grave? Et pour combien de temps? Des jours, des semaines?

Max sembla triste à cette idée. Et de plus en plus perdu.

-Je suis sûre qu'il viendra nous voir dans quelques jours, peut-être même demain, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, souffla Max.

D'un commun accord, Isabelle et Jace quittèrent la chambre du plus jeune, le laissant digérer la nouvelle. Devant la porte, Jace reçu enfin une réponse pour Alec, venant de Magnus lui-même. Il fit lire le message à Isabelle qui disait **"Alec va bien, il est chez moi, il dort. Il a besoin de repos, il m'a appelé en pleine crise de panique. Ça va mieux, il s'est calmé. Je suis sûr qu'il vous appellera demain. Et Jace? Merci de ne pas être aussi idiot que tu en as l'air."** Isabelle explosa de rire et Jace soupira.

-Tu vois, il a une dent contre moi, je le savais!

-Mais non, il te taquine car il voit bien que ça fonctionne, sourit Isabelle. Au moins, on sait qu'Alec est en sécurité chez Magnus.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte, rassurés. Ne se doutant pas que le jeune garçon se tenait derrière, les écoutant.

 **OooOooOooO**

 **Chez Magnus, le lendemain matin.**

Alec et Magnus restaient au calme sous la couette depuis des heures, somnolant parfois. Lorsqu'Alec repris la parole, son humeur était nettement améliorée. Il se sentait comme dans une bulle, faite de coton en plus de ça.

-Au moins y'a du positif dans tout ça...

-Quoi donc?

-J'ai enfin pu dormir ici sans devoir repartir au petit matin.

Magnus sourit et décida de teaser un peu Alec.

-Sans parler du fait que je t'ai enfin dans mon lit, dit en haussant exagérément les sourcils.

-Magnus, grogna Alec.

Il était évidemment en train de rougir et baissa la tête, espérant le cacher.

Puis Magnus se souvint d'un détail.

-Au fait, hier ton portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, j'ai fini par regarder...

-Oh, c'était qui?

Magnus haussa un sourcils.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Bien sûr que non, sourit Alec. J'ai rien à cacher.

Magnus sourit a son tour et se pencha pour embrasser Alec, parce qu'honnêtement, Alec est bien trop adorable pour son propre bien. Pas qu'il ne se plaigne de l'assaut, loin de là. Mais il fini par se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient et recula.

-Magnus, focus...

Magnus grogna -oui, grogna- et captura à nouveau les lèvres face à lui, glissant une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune pour le maintenir en place. Après tout, il avait Alec dans son lit pour la première fois, autant en profiter avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Alec rit dans le baiser, y participant grandement. Oh non, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il recula de nouveau.

-Magnus...

-Oh Wayland tu vas me le payer, se plaignit Magnus.

-Jace? Oh, c'était lui les messages?

-Oui, il s'inquiétait que tu ne répondes pas et il a mentionné Isabelle, que tu dois l'appeler quand tu peux. J'ai répondu avec mon téléphone pour leur assurer que tu es ici et que tu les appelleras dans la journée. Et il se peut que j'ai éteint ton téléphone après ça, pour ne pas te réveiller.

-Merci, sourit Alec.

Il reposa sa tête près de celle de Magnus et l'observa tout simplement, souriant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être avec quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux. Et jamais il aurait cru que se réveiller à ses côtés pouvait être aussi agréable et le rendre de si bonne humeur. Jamais il n'avait pu passer autant de temps avec lui. S'il passait la nuit ici, il partait lorsque tout le monde était couché et il rentrait toujours à l'institut au petit matin. Mais pas ce matin, non. Il pouvait rester là.

-Alexander, grogna Magnus en fermant les yeux. Tu dois arrêter de faire ça si tu veux sortir de ce lit un jour.

Alec frissonna à l'entente de son nom complet.

-Mais j'ai rien fait, s'indigna Alec.

-Tu continues de sourire de la manière la plus adorable qui soit...

Alec rougit furieusement. Et Magnus continua de parler, de plus en plus lentement, de plus en plus bas. Et Alec fut de plus en plus conscient de leur proximité.

-Et ces rougissements... je ne m'en lasse pas...

Alec rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attirant le regard avide de Magnus. Puis il formula à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

-Et qui te dit que je veux sortir de ce lit? Murmura-t-il.

Sa main, posée négligemment sur le torse de Magnus, descendit rapidement pour trouver le bord du t-shirt et il la remonta sous le tissu, pour la poser là, sur la hanche. Il imita Magnus plus tôt et caressa sa peau de son pouce. Les pupilles de Magnus se dilatèrent. Il pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, collant son front à celui de son petit ami.

-Alec, surveille tes paroles... et tes gestes. Tu dois savoir que je ne suis vraiment pas insensible à ça. Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de-

Alec écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le coupant efficacement.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit, murmura Alec entre deux baisers. J'en ai envie.

Magnus déclara forfait, laissant Alec gagner avec plaisir. Beaucoup.

Alec se réveilla de nouveau, dans une position presque identique à la première fois. Si ce n'est qu'il n'a plus aucun vêtement, Magnus non plus, et leurs jambes sont entremêlées. La tête dans le creux du cou de Magnus, Alec pense qu'ils ne peuvent pas être plus proches. Il se rend compte que ce qu'il l'a réveillé, c'est Magnus, caressant doucement son dos. Il soupira de contentement, se remettant doucement des événements de la journée, les souvenir le percutant avec force. Magnus, partout à la fois et en même temps, pas assez. Il voulait plus, toujours plus. Tous ces sentiments... Ça a été... parfait. Eux, simplement eux, s'aimant de la plus belle et tendre des façons la première fois... Plus passionnément la deuxième... et plus fougueusement la troisième... Alec rougit mais il souriait. Il embrassa Magnus dans le cou.

-Encore? Rit Magnus. Sorry darling, tu m'as épuisé... Il va me falloir un peu plus de repos que ça.

Son ton était clairement rieur et ça fit rougir Alec encore plus.

-Oh Alexander, après tout ce qu'on a fait, tu trouves encore des raisons de rougir? Moi qui avait peur de ne plus voir ça...

-Oh tais-toi, rit Alec.

Il couvrit la bouche de Magnus avec sa main et le warlock lui lécha la main, faisant reculer un Alec faussement indigné qui se vengea en décidant de découvrir si son warlock était chatouilleux. La réponse était un grand oui. Magnus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu Alec si... heureux. Comme s'il était simplement heureux de vivre. Et Magnus décida qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour voir Alec ainsi le plus souvent possible. Car il se doutait bien qu'autour d'autres personnes il ne serait pas aussi démonstratif et ça lui allait. Du moment qu'il pouvait l'avoir de cette humeur lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

* * *

 **Bon? Pas Bon?**

 **Isabelle en mode furie, Jace protecteur, Max inquiet... Et Magnus et Alec qui... profitent de leur temps seuls visiblement ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre, l'appel entre Alec et Izzy qui promet d'être intéressant pour la brune... Et un petit point de vue de Max.**

 **La suite sûrement dimanche, mais vraiment pas demain sorry.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

 **Voici la suite! Je m'excuse d'avance... ne me tuez pas...**

 **J'ai pris des liberté quant à la condition de warlock.**

 **Un GRAND merci aux personnes qui mettent en favori/follow, ça me touche beaucoup, et encore plus celles qui laissent des reviews à qui je réponds et répondrai toujours :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ils finirent par se lever pour se diriger à la cuisine, leur estomac criant famine. Magnus réquisitionna la cuisine et envoya Alec sur le canapé, lui rappelant d'appeler sa sœur. Alec ralluma son téléphone et appela Isabelle, qui répondit à la première sonnerie.

-Alec, tout va bien?

Alec sourit.

-Je vais bien, Izzy. Jace t'as expliqué?

-Oui... N'écoute pas Robert et ses idées préhistoriques. Et qui sait ce que pense Maryse si elle ne décroche pas un mot. Mais tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur Jace et moi.

-Oui je sais, merci. Il fit une pause. Et Max?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les parents ne diront rien. J'ai pensé qu'une demie vérité fonctionnerait mieux qu'un gros mensonge. Tu sais comme il est curieux et n'aime pas qu'on lui cache des choses. Alors il sait que tu ne vis pas ici quelques temps et qu'il y a eu une dispute. Mais le sujet, il le connaîtra de toi. On ne lui a pas dit où tu étais, on était pas encore sûrs.

-Okay... j'imagine que c'était la meilleure chose à lui dire...

Alec regarda l'heure. Dix neuf heures. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, il est si tard que ça? Je pensais passer cette après-midi. Je viendrai demain, d'accord?

Isabelle pouffa.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire pour perdre la notion du temps?

-Je dormais, répondit trop rapidement Alec, rougissant.

-Toi, Alec Lightwood, tu as dormi toute la nuit dernière **et** toute la journée?

Alec pouvait entendre Isabelle sourire. Il soupira et jeta un œil vers la cuisine, se demandant si Magnus pouvait l'entendre.

-Pas... toute la journée. On hum... discutait.

-Oh my god Alec! Vous avez couché ensemble!

-Izzy! S'exclama Alec.

Elle continua en chuchotant.

-Alors, comment c'était?

-Oh god, je n'aurais **pas** cette conversation avec toi.

-Ah tu ne nies pas!

-Je vais raccrocher maintenant.

-Nooon Alec, dis-moi juste qui top?

Horrifié, Alec raccrocha et lâcha son téléphone à côté de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Sa petite sœur ne venait pas vraiment de lui demander ça, pas vrai? Il regardait son portable comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé.

-Je serai ravi de lui donner la réponse à ta place si tu veux, fit une voix derrière lui, visiblement amusée.

Alec fit un bond, la main sur le cœur. Puis il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé, grognant.

-Vous voulez ma mort tous les deux.

Magnus rit et posa une assiette sur les genoux du plus jeune.

-Mais bien sûr que non, voyons. Regarde, je suis même venu t'apporter à manger.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser seul avec Izzy, sourit Alec.

-Oh compte sur moi.

Magnus lui fit un clin d'oeil et Alec sut qu'une alliance entre sa sœur et son petit ami allait se former contre lui, dans l'unique but de le rendre mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer avoir tord.

 **OooOooOooO**

 **Au même moment, à l'institut.**

Max détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était le plus jeune de la famille. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre les situations sérieuses. On l'écartait toujours de ce genre de situations, l'envoyant dans sa chambre, lui disant de ne pas s'en mêler. Et là, son grand frère était parti de l'institut, après une dispute avec leur père. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Alec ne s'énerve pas, pas comme ça. Et cela faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Il avait passé la nuit à se demander pourquoi Alec s'était disputé avec leur père. Et le lendemain, il était sûr qu'Alec allait se montrer dans la journée. Pour lui expliquer. Peut-être même se réconcilier avec leur père. Mais c'était l'heure du dîner et Alec ne s'était toujours pas montré. L'ambiance était froide, personne ne parlait. Max ne se fit pas remarquer, préparant son plan.

Il avait entendu qu'Alec était chez Magnus, un warlock. Max le savait car il avait entendu sa mère en parler un jour, Magnus devait venir mettre des protections sur l'institut. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne savait pas qu'il était ami avec Alec. Au moins grâce à lui, Alec n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors alors ça suffisait à Max pour décider que Magnus était quelqu'un de gentil. Ça le surprenait autant que ça l'inquiétait. Magnus était un warlock et ses parents ont toujours eu l'air de ne pas les apprécier. Comme n'importe quel espèce de downworlder. Max n'avait jamais pu avoir une vraie opinion sur eux, il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Aperçu quelques fois seulement. Et là, son grand frère vivait chez l'un d'eux. En y réfléchissant, Max se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Alec dire quelque chose de mauvais sur les downworlders, contrairement à leurs parents. Mais il ne l'avait jamais non plus entendu parler d'ami downworlder... Et Max se demanda pourquoi il eut la désagréable sensation de ne pas si bien connaitre son frère.

Alors il avait décidé d'avoir les réponses à ses questions par lui-même. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait réussi à aller sur un des ordinateurs de l'institut et il y trouva l'adresse de Magnus. Ainsi qu'une photo. Magnus était très... coloré. Et pailleté. Tout le contraire d'Alec. Max se demandait comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient être amis. Une autre question à laquelle il allait avoir une réponse. Et puisqu'Alec ne s'était pas montré de la journée, il mis son plan à exécution.

Il attendu que tout le monde soit couché. Et il se faufila hors de l'institut, stèle à la main. L'appartement de Magnus n'était pas très loin, environ vingt minutes de marche. Alors il se mit en route, suivant les points de repère qu'il s'était noté dans la journée. Il ne croisait personne, à cette heure de la nuit. Il avait noté le chemin le plus rapide. Et il se retrouva à devoir emprunté une ruelle peu éclairée. Il s'y engagea, serrant sa stèle contre lui. Au milieu de la ruelle, il cru entendre du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien. Il accéléra le pas. Soudain quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Il allait crier lorsque la chose tira sa jambe en arrière, le faisant tomber en avant et lâcher sa stèle. Il essaya de se dégager et regarda ses pieds. C'était un démon. Il cria. Puis la chose se jeta sur lui. Il sentit une vive douleur et sombra dans l'inconscience en à peine quelques secondes.

 **OooOooOooO**

 **Chez Magnus.**

Le portable sonna sur la table de nuit, réveillant les deux hommes. Alec l'attrapa, et s'inquiéta de voir le nom d'Isabelle.

-Izzy?

Il entendit des sanglots.

-Alec...

Alec se leva, complètement alerte. Magnus s'assit, attentif.

-Izzy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est M-Max...

Le sang d'Alec se glaça et Magnus pouvait le voir pâlir. Il se leva et s'approcha, essayant d'écouter.

-I-il s'est fait attaqué p-par un démon.

-Où est-il?!

-A la maison.

Alec raccrocha et s'activa à chercher des vêtements et se retrouva habillé en une seconde, grâce à la magie de Magnus qui créait maintenant un portail. A peine le portail fut ouvert qu'Alec s'y précipita, Magnus à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent près de l'infirmerie de l'institut. Alec y courrait déjà. Il ouvrit la porte brutalement et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Son petit frère était là, sur un lit. Tellement pâle. Et couvert de sang. Toute la famille était là, près du lit. Isabelle avait encore son téléphone dans sa main. Puis il remarqua une Iratze sur l'avant bras de son petit frère. Pourtant, ses blessures semblaient affreuses, absolument pas en train de guérir.

-Ça ne marche pas, souffla Alec. La rune fonctionne pas. Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas?

Il s'approcha doucement. Sa voix se brisait.

-Il y a du venin, souffla Jace.

A cette révélation, Magnus qui restait discret, se précipita au chevet du jeune garçon, voulant l'aider. Mais Robert l'arrêta.

-Ne l'approche pas warlock.

-Ne soyez pas stupide Robert, vous savez bien que ma magie peut l'aider.

-C'est trop tard. Un loup-garou l'a trouvé, en patrouille. Il a tué le démon mais Max était déjà blessé... Et il est trop jeune pour avoir des runes alors le loup a pensé que c'était un mundane et ne nous l'a pas amené. Il l'a ramené à sa meute. Luke l'a reconnu et nous l'a amené. L'iratze ne fonctionne pas, il y a trop de venin. Ils nous l'ont amené trop tard. Tu ne l'approcheras pas inutilement.

-Il est vivant, je peux toujours essayer.

La voix de Magnus était ferme et il contourna Robert. Ce dernier essaya de l'arrêter à nouveau, le retenant par le bras.

-Robert! Cria Maryse, étonnant tout le monde. Laisse-le. Laisse-le aider notre fils ou je te fais quitter cette pièce.

Robert s'immobilisa, sous le choc ou l'obéissance, Magnus ne saurait pas le dire mais il en profita pour aller près de Max, Jace lui laissant la place. Il se concentra sur le garçon et ses blessures. Elles étaient profondes. Et la quantité de venin était inquiétante, surtout pour un garçon aussi jeune. Et son pouls était très faible. Horrifié, Magnus pensa que Max devrait déjà être mort. Il concentra toute son énergie à essayer d'évacuer le venin, une fumée bleue s'échappant de ses mains pour envelopper Max. Alec vit son regard horrifié et il sentit son cœur louper un battement.

-Magnus... Sois honnête, je t'en supplie.

Magnus hésita. Mais malgré lui il savait qu'il devait les préparer au pire.

-Je... je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être vivant avec cette quantité de venin. Mais je te jure que je n'arrêterais pas d'essayer de le sauver.

Alec hocha la tête fébrilement.

-Si tu as besoin, utilise ma force.

Le regard d'Alec était larmoyant, à peine supportable pour Magnus. Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de se concentrer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Magnus sut qu'il en aurait pour un moment. L'état de Max n'empirait plus mais il n'allait pas mieux. Il n'était pas stable non plus, car il savait que s'il arrêtait sa magie quelques secondes, alors son état empirerait aussitôt. Il avait déjà créer un portail pour venir, sa magie était déjà entamée à son arrivée. Il se sentait faiblir rapidement, utilisant tout ce qu'il avait pour garder Max en vie. Il vacilla, presqu'imperceptiblement. Personne ne le remarqua, sauf Alec, qui s'approcha de lui.

-Magnus...

Magnus ouvrit les yeux et vit la main tendue d'Alec. Il hésita une seconde, ne voulant pas affaiblir son amant mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de force pour sauver Max sans aide et il la pris. La force d'Alec lui permis de rester stable dans le processus d'extraction du venin. Ça fonctionnait enfin. Il n'était pas sauvé, pas encore. Mais c'était enfin du progrès. Il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur les plaies. Il sentit Alec faiblir.

-J'arrive enfin a éliminer du venin. Mais Alec, je dois arrêter de prendre ta force, tu ne vas pas le supporter plus longtemps.

-Prends la mienne.

Ça sonnait comme un ordre et c'en était un. De Maryse. Magnus hocha la tête et pris sa main. Il vit Alec se soutenir au lit et s'inquiéta d'avoir pris trop de sa force. Alec aperçu son regard et hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre que ça allait. Il s'assit près de Max et lui pris la main. Magnus se concentra à nouveau, fermant les blessures tout en évacuant le venin. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il avait autant pris la force de Maryse que celle d'Alec. La fumée bleue disparue et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, avec espoir. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui, la respiration saccadée.

-Il n'y a plus de venin et ses blessures sont refermées. Je ne peux pas savoir s'il est sauvé. Ça a été un énorme traumatisme pour son corps et il est très jeune et il était très faible. Mais son pouls est déjà nettement plus fort, ce qui est un bon signe. Il faut attendre. Je ne peux rien faire de plus...

Il était au-delà de l'épuisement. Il avait utilisé presque toute sa magie. Peu importe l'étendue de la puissance d'un warlock, sauver une vie est toujours drainant. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer contre sa volonté. Une main sur sa joue et une voix l'appelant le réveillèrent légèrement.

-Magnus? Magnus!

C'était Alec. Pourquoi il ne le laissait pas dormir? Ah oui, il ne savait pas. Il trouva la force de lui expliquer rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, reste avec Max. J'ai utilisé beaucoup de magie, j'ai besoin de la restaurer pendant quelques heures, mais je vais bien promis, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Prends encore de ma force et guéri toi.

Magnus sourit.

-J'en ai bien assez pris. Et je ne suis pas blessé, c'est juste de la récupération. Je vais bien. Reste avec Max.

Alec avait toujours la main sur sa joue, son pouce la caressant.

-Okay, il souffla. Merci...

Magnus n'avait plus la force de lui répondre et referma les yeux. C'est comme s'il était conscient sans avoir possession de son corps. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas épuisé comme ça. Il se senti être soulevé puis être allongé. Ah, son Nephilim. Trop inquiet pour son propre bien. Il avait besoin de repos, ça n'impliquait pas forcément un lit. Il ne dormait pas. Son corps oui, pour retrouver sa force. Mais son esprit non. Il senti Alec repousser ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front et il chuchota à son oreille qu'il l'aimait et qu'il pouvait se reposer autant qu'il voulait. Magnus grogna intérieurement, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. Mais visiblement Alec n'avait pas parlé assez bas...

-Il doit rester là? Demanda Robert d'un ton brusque.

Alec lui répondit sur un ton qui fit bien comprendre que sa colère n'était pas retombée.

-Oui, il doit rester là. Il vient très certainement de sauver la vie de ton fils, il peut bien se reposer là.

-Il n'est même pas sûr!

-Et depuis quand la magie est une science exacte?! Tu ne voulais même pas le laisser approcher et ça aurait tué Max à coup sûr. Maintenant il a une vraie chance. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de **moi** qu'il est ici!

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi était-il entre ici et Brooklyn à ton avis?! Il est parti te chercher!

Alec cru qu'on l'avait frappé à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

-Robert ça suffit, sors d'ici! Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Alec, ni de personne d'autre! Si tu n'es pas capable de faire la part des choses, sors d'ici immédiatement.

Maryse était intervenue. Elle se leva et se tint devant son mari.

-Nous sommes ici parce que Max, notre petit garçon, est blessé. Ne dévie pas sur le fait qu'Alec est parti, parce que tu l'as mis dehors.

-Tu n'as rien dit, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Parce que j'étais choquée qu'il soit avec Magnus, je l'admets! Et j'en parlerai avec Alec pour m'excuser et lui expliquer en temps voulu, mais là tout de suite, ce que je vois c'est que Magnus a fait venir Alec par un portail pour qu'il soit avec son frère le plus rapidement possible. Et qu'il a immédiatement proposé son aide, contre ta volonté parce qu'il croyait que Max avait une chance alors qu'on avait perdu espoir. Et il avait raison, Max a une chance. Il serait mort sans lui. Alors sois tu mets ton homophobie de côté et tu restes avec ton fils, sois tu n'en es pas capable et tu sors. Mais sache que si tu quittes cette pièce, tu quittes également l'institut.

Maryse ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et retourna près de Max. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Puis Robert s'approcha doucement de Max et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La tension se dissipa, Robert ayant visiblement choisi d'être raisonnable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers sa femme.

-Tiens-moi au courant de son état, s'il te plait.

Maryse écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

-Pardon?

-Je ne peux pas rester, pas avec... Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

Le silence était lourd. Jace et Isabelle n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Robert abandonnait Max, toujours entre la vie et la mort, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que son autre fils et son petit ami? Alec était trop choqué et peiné pour réagir. Pas pour lui, il l'avait accepté que son père ne l'accepterait jamais. Mais abandonner Max parce qu'il ne supporte pas sa présence et celle de Magnus? Il se sentait horriblement triste pour son petit frère. Et Magnus aurait été celui qui aurait brisé le silence s'il le pouvait, il bouillonnait de rage. Comment un père pouvait-il abandonner ses enfants de la sorte? Maryse brisa le silence.

-Je demande le divorce. Sors d'ici et n'essaie même pas de revenir. Tu ne mérites pas de savoir si Max ira bien, pas après l'avoir abandonné. Il te contactera s'il en a envie. Pars.

Sans un mot de plus, Robert parti. Le silence régnait à nouveau. Puis Isabelle remarqua les larmes couler sur les joues de son grand frère et elle s'approcha de lui.

-Shut, ça va aller... Tu n'as pas besoin de lui...

-C-comment il peut faire ça à Max?

Isabelle réalisa alors qu'Alec ne pleurait pas pour lui mais pour Max et elle ne savait pas quelle situation était la pire. Maryse s'approcha et pris Alec dans ses bras, le surprenant.

-Je suis tellement désolée Alec. J'aurai du l'empêcher de te mettre dehors, je suis désolée. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois gay, d'accord?

-Mais tu n'approuves pas Magnus...

-Comme je viens de le dire, je te promets qu'on en discutera en temps voulu. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que j'imagine avec toi c'est vrai. Mais j'ai confiance en toi et si tu dis être amoureux alors... je suis prête à t'écouter. Mais je veux que tu m'écoutes aussi, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, c'est tout.

-D'accord... merci, souffla Alec.

Et il retourna enfin l'étreinte de sa mère. Et alors qu'il ne pleurait plus, il eu envie de recommencer. Pour Max qui était blessé. Pour Magnus qui s'était épuisé à l'inconscience pour le sauver, lui fichant une peur bleue. Pour Isabelle et Jace qui détestaient leur père à cause de lui. Pour sa mère qui demandait le divorce. Et parce que malgré ce qu'il clamait haut et fort... entendre son propre père dire qu'il ne peut pas rester au chevet de son fils mourant parce que son autre fils gay était dans la même pièce... et bien, ça faisait mal.

-T'es sûre? Il chuchota.

-Quoi donc, mon grand? Elle répondit sur le même ton, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ça ne te dérange pas? Que je suis gay?

-Non Alec, je viens de te le dire.

-Mais... il ne peut même pas être dans la même pièce que moi...

-Et je ne pense pas comme lui.

Elle recula légèrement pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux avant de continuer.

-Je savais que ton père est homophobe... Mais je n'ai jamais partagé ce genre d'idées. Je pense qu'on peut être avec qui on veut et que ça ne regarde personne. Du moment que ça te rend heureux, en quoi c'est le problème des autres?

Elle fit une brève pause.

-Alec, je suis désolée pour le comportement que j'ai eu, je n'ai pas su te protéger. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je n'ai aucun problème avec toi. D'ailleurs, puisque ton père n'est pas le bienvenue ici, sache que toi tu l'es... Si tu en as envie. Et... je vais travailler sur mes idées sur Magnus. Mais ne crois pas une seule seconde que je t'aime moins qu'hier ou le jour d'avant ou l'année d'avant. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime.

Alec ne su pas quoi répondre alors il ne dit rien, mais il pris sa mère dans ses bras, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait même s'il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce que c'était. C'est la réaction qu'il aurait voulu deux jours avant. Il n'oubliait pas à quel point il s'est senti abandonné lorsqu'elle n'a rien fait pour le retenir. Mais elle était là maintenant et ça comptait, ce n'était pas trop tard. Mais il avait du mal à comprendre sa non-réaction et il lui faudrait sûrement un peu de temps pour lui pardonner mais il le fera, il le sent. Ils se séparèrent et s'installèrent près de Max. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

* * *

 **Désolée...**

 **Chapitre pleins de rebondissements... Max, mon bébé. Robert ce sale *** et Maryse alléluia!**

 **Alors?**

 **Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Un peu plus court désolée, mais je voulais vraiment couper ici.**

 **Un GRAND merci aux personnes qui mettent en favori/follow, ça me touche beaucoup, et encore plus celles qui laissent des reviews à qui je réponds et répondrai toujours :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait affreusement lentement. Pour Alec particulièrement, qui s'inquiétait car Magnus ne se réveillait toujours pas. Mais au bout de plusieurs longues heures, une Isabelle somnolente remarqua un léger mouvement.

-Max?

La voix d'Isabelle était hésitante, mais pleine d'espoir et tous les regards se portèrent sur Max.

-Izzy? Demanda Alec.

-Il a bougé, souffla-t-elle.

Ils regardaient tous Max avec espoir et ça dura quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables pour tout le monde. Puis Max fronça ses yeux puis essaya de les ouvrir, ses paupières papillonnant. Ils bougèrent tous les quatre au plus près du plus jeune.

-Alec? Appela Max.

-Hey mon grand, je suis juste là. Tu es à la maison, tu vas bien, ça va aller. Tu as mal?

Alec parlait doucement.

-Pas vraiment... mais je suis fatigué. Et j'ai soif.

Jace réagit le premier et parti chercher un verre d'eau, qu'il tendit à Maryse.

-Tu peux te redresser mon grand?

Il le fit, avec l'aide d'Isabelle. Puis sa mère l'aida à boire.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai pas mal je vous dis.

Alec fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Magnus. Le warlock devait avoir fait en sorte que Max n'ait pas mal même à son réveil. Il sourit. Max suivit son regard et fut surpris de voir un homme allongé dans le lit près du sien. Il le reconnu d'après la photo qu'il avait vu. Même s'il n'avait pas toutes ses paillettes.

-Pourquoi Magnus est là? Demanda-t-il, surprenant tout le monde. Il va pas bien?

-Il est venu te soigner, répondit Maryse. Mais il a utilisé beaucoup de magie, il se repose. De quoi tu te souviens?

Max parla d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu cries pas parce que j'étais dehors?

-Non, je ne vais pas crier. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle. Mais raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Max poussa un petit soupir. Il allait avoir des problèmes.

-J'en ai marre qu'on me dise jamais rien... Et je voulais voir Alec. Et j'ai entendu Izzy dire que tu étais chez Magnus...

Isabelle eu immédiatement l'air coupable.

-J'ai déjà entendu maman parler d'un Magnus, un warlock... alors j'ai cherché son adresse et je suis parti... C'est pas très loin et j'avais ma stèle. Mais ça m'a attrapé la cheville et tiré en arrière, j'ai lâché ma stèle quand je suis tombé. Et après je me rappelle pas...

-Oh Max... Izzy et Jace t'ont dit que j'allais venir te voir, non?

-Oui je sais... Mais je voulais savoir tout de suite. Personne ne se parlait, c'est jamais arrivé. Puis tu me manquais, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Alec le pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolé Max, c'est ma faute.

-Non c'est ma faute... j'aurai jamais du sortir tout seul. J'ai eu vraiment peur, dit-il dans le cou de son frère.

-Tu vas bien maintenant, c'est le plus important. Tu nous as fait tellement peur. Et je te promets que je te dirais tout ce que tu peux savoir maintenant, d'accord? Mais si on te dit que tu ne dois pas savoir, tu dois apprendre à l'accepter.

-D'accord... Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec papa? Où il est?

-Tu ne veux pas te reposer d'abord? Tu as dit que tu étais fatigué. On peut parler après, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Max eu l'air de vouloir protester mais se ravisa, essayant de se montrer raisonnable.

-D'accord...

-Viens, je vais t'aider à laver tout ce sang et tu pourras aller dormir dans ta chambre, tu seras mieux.

Maryse regardait les draps pleins de sang avec dégoût lorsque le sang disparu. Alec se retourna vivement, le soulagement perçant sa voix.

-Magnus.

Magnus était assis sur son lit, semblant aller nettement mieux.

-Magnus, ça va mieux? Demanda Maryse. Est-ce que Max peut se lever? Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes.

-Je vais bien, merci. Laissez-moi jeter un œil mais ça doit aller.

Il se leva et Alec semblait prêt à bondir pour le rattraper au moindre signe de faiblesse. Magnus s'approcha et suspendit ses mains au-dessus du garçon, se concentrant.

-Comment tu te sens Max?

-Fatigué.

-Tu n'as pas mal?

-Non. Juste un peu engourdis.

-Bien. Je viens de prolonger le sort qui t'empêche d'avoir mal. Tu es presque entièrement guéri mais tu vas te sentir un peu faible pendant quelques jours. C'est normal, tu étais sérieusement blessé et tu es très jeune alors ton corps a besoin de temps pour comprendre que tout va bien. Alors il faut bien que tu te reposes, tu peux faire ça?

-Oui, Max hocha la tête. Merci de m'avoir guéri.

Magnus sembla surpris. On ne le remerciait que rarement de pratiquer la magie.

-Mais de rien, sourit-il.

-Aller viens Max, tu seras mieux dans ton lit.

Maryse aidait Max à se déplacer, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il la laissait faire, comme s'il comprenait que ça la rassurait. Il n'avait pas encore bien conscience de savoir à quel point il avait été blessé mais il commençait à comprendre que ça avait été grave. Isabelle se jeta au cou de Magnus, le serrant fort contre elle.

-Merci... Souffla-t-elle.

Magnus n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle se tourna vers Alec et le pris dans ses bras. Puis elle parla doucement, pour qu'il soit seul à l'entendre. Alec nota que Jace alla aussi remercier Magnus.

-Je vais dormir dans la chambre de Max. Je sais qu'il va bien mais je vais veiller sur lui. Repose-toi. Max va vouloir ses réponses et tu as l'éloge de Magnus à préparer pour maman.

Alec eu un sourire et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Puis elle s'éloigna et Jace la suivi, lui tapant l'épaule au passage. Il se retrouva seul avec Magnus et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien? Souffla-t-il.

-Je vais bien, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Ça arrive lorsque j'utilise trop ma magie. Mon corps avait besoin de se recharger, mais j'étais parfaitement conscient.

Magnus fit une pause.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, pas vrai?

Alec soupira.

-J'aurai du y aller hier soir. Il était pas si tard que ça, j'aurai pu.

-Alec, il savait que tu allais venir le voir, il savait que ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps... Ce n'est la faute de personne. Heureusement qu'un loup l'a trouvé, il a eu beaucoup de chance.

Alec resserra sa prise.

-C'est grâce à toi qu'il est en vie. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier.

-Tu veux me remercier? Arrête de te sentir coupable. Et ne pense pas à ce qu'a dit Robert. Ne te fais pas du mal pour rien. Il n'a pas été capable de rester près de Max juste parce qu'on était là. C'est inimaginable qu'il puisse traiter ses enfants de la sorte. Concentre-toi sur ta mère. Vous allez vous parler et tout ira bien, tu verras.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a contre toi, pas vrai?

-Je pense, oui...

Il fit une pause et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux rester ici?

-Oui. Tu veux partir?

-Non, je reste avec toi. Ce qui fait que je vais enfin voir ta chambre.

Ça eu le mérite de faire sourire Alec et de détendre l'atmosphère. Alec les dirigea vers sa chambre. Ancienne chambre? Il ne savait plus trop. Sa mère lui a dit qu'il pouvait revenir mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il n'était resté qu'un peu plus d'une journée avec Magnus mais il sentait qu'il pourrait vite s'y habituer. Se réveiller et s'endormir à ses côtés. Mais ça voulait aussi dire moins voir Isabelle, Max, Jace et sa mère. Ils se couchèrent rapidement, Alec était épuisé. C'était le matin, ils avaient passé toute la nuit avec Max. Magnus était fatigué aussi, après tout, il n'avait pas réellement dormi. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Magnus se souvint d'un détail.

-Alec?

-Hum?

-J'ai entendu ta mère te dire que tu pouvais revenir habiter ici. Je sais qu'il y a ta famille et tu as toujours vécu là... Et on est ensemble depuis pas très longtemps mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit, encore plus qu'avant. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu vives avec moi.

-Malgré les circonstances, j'ai beaucoup aimé être avec toi. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à les laisser... surtout avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Bien sûr, prends ton temps. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est une option. Aller repose-toi, tout va bien.

-Aku cinta kamu, murmura Alec.

Magnus se surpris à être profondément ému qu'Alec se souvienne de cette phrase dans sa langue natale. Il l'embrassa longuement.

-Je t'aime.

Le sommeil les rattrapa rapidement.

 **OooOooOooOoo**

Alec se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant, réveillant Magnus sans le vouloir. Il était complètement paniqué.

-Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-M-Max, où est Max?!

-Hey tout va bien Alec, Max va bien il est dans sa chambre, il va bien.

Alec sembla se détendre et se reposa contre les oreillers, soufflant.

-Désolé... J'ai rêvé qu'il était... qu'on était arrivés trop tard...

Magnus le pris dans ses bras et Alec s'y blotti sans hésiter.

-Il va bien... Et il n'a toujours pas mal, sinon je le saurai. Je suis plus inquiet pour toi que je ne le suis pour lui.

-...Pourquoi?

-Ton père, ta mère, ton frère, par où commencer?

Alec grogna et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Magnus, espérant se cacher du reste du monde.

-Hum, ça va être une longue journée... comment je suis censé dire à Max que son père l'a abandonné parce qu'on était là? Comment il pourrait comprendre?

-Max à l'air d'être un garçon très intelligent, donne lui l'opportunité de comprendre en lui expliquant la situation le plus neutrement possible, il se fera sa propre opinion.

-J'espère... Et ma mère?

-Elle a visiblement des choses à te dire, c'est à toi de voir quelles seront tes réactions.

Alec n'ajouta rien et se donna quelques minutes avant de se lever. C'était le milieu d'après-midi. Il entendait du bruit dans l'institut, les autres commençaient à se lever également. Il dirigea Magnus vers la cuisine après que celui-ci ne se soit préparé, claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître sa tenue et du maquillage. Ça lui avait pris trente minutes mais il clamait avoir été le plus rapide possible. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir le warlock ici avec lui, de savoir que tout le monde -sauf Max- était au courant pour eux. Savoir qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher. L'idée lui plaisait énormément. Même si son instinct lui disait qu'il serait toujours timide en public. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà là. Isabelle et sa mère collaient pratiquement Max, qui prenait visiblement son mal en patience mais qui sembla ravit de voir une distraction arriver dans la pièce.

-Magnus! Dis-leur que je vais bien, elles m'étouffent!

Alec répondit avant que Magnus ne puisse réagir.

-Max, tu nous as tous beaucoup inquiété, alors tu subis.

Son ton était sérieux mais il souriait et Max sut que c'était une sorte de vengeance. Ils s'installèrent tous pour déjeuner dans un silence apaisant. Alors qu'ils allaient presque avoir finis, Max craqua.

-Je sais que je dois attendre qu'on m'explique, je vous jure que j'ai retenu la leçon mais... où est papa? Il va bien?

C'est à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent tous l'ampleur de l'abandon de Robert. Et qu'en plus de ça, Max se faisait du soucis pour lui. Alec eu la mauvaise surprise de voir tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Il souffla.

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras l'appeler bientôt. Finis de manger et je t'expliquerai tout.

Max hocha la tête et retourna à ses céréales, ne remarquant pas que Alec ne toucha plus aux siennes, son estomac se nouant. Magnus posa sa main sur son genou sous la table, caché de tous. Mais lorsqu'Alec entremêla ses doigts aux siens, il senti le regard de sa mère sur eux et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais gardant la main dans la sienne. Maryse se leva et pendant une seconde, Alec cru qu'elle avait changé d'avis en les voyant ensemble et qu'elle allait le mettre dehors.

-Alec, Max,, je serai dans la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle hocha la tête de manière encourageante vers son aîné et Alec eut honte de ses pensées une seconde plus tôt. Elle leur faisait simplement savoir où elle serait lorsque Max apprendrait la vérité. Elle quitta la pièce, Jace la suivant qui donna une tape dans l'épaule d'Alec en passant près de lui.

-Magnus, j'ai besoin de tes conseils pour une tenue de soirée, tu veux bien m'aider?

Isabelle prétendait poser une question mais Alec et Magnus savaient bien que ce n'en n'était pas une. Elle tendit la main vers le warlock, ne lui donnant effectivement aucun choix. Il donna une pression encourageante dans la main qu'il tenait avant de suivre la brune.

-Magnus! Alec l'arrêta. Ne répond pas à toutes ses questions, s'il te plait.

-J'ai les moyens de le faire parler Alec, ne te fais pas d'illusions, répondit la brune avant de tirer un Magnus obéissant hors de la pièce.

Le brun soupira, espérant qu'Isabelle saurait se tenir... Et Magnus aussi. Alec débarrassa ce qu'il restait sur la table avant d'entraîner Max dans sa chambre et de s'asseoir sur le petit lit. C'était le moment.

* * *

 **Alors?**

 **Et oui, Max est vivant :)**

 **Une review?**

 **Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **Un GRAND merci aux personnes qui mettent en favori/follow, ça me touche beaucoup, et encore plus celles qui laissent des reviews à qui je réponds et répondrai toujours :)**

 **ET SURTOUT merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de voir mes autres écrits, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Alors voici la suite et c'est le moment d'avoir des explications...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Je sais que tu veux savoir où est papa mais j'ai besoin de te dire autre chose en premier, commença Alec.

Max hocha la tête, patient. Alec ne savait pas si c'était possible d'amener le sujet progressivement. Et tourner autours du pot n'était pas dans ses gènes. Il se lança.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'être gay veut dire?

Max hocha la tête.

-C'est quand des amoureux ils sont pareils? Deux filles ou deux garçons, c'est ça?

-Oui c'est ça...

Il allait lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

-Magnus c'est ton amoureux?!

Alec failli s'étrangler. Ce petit était trop vif d'esprit pour lui.

-Euh... oui...

-Il est trop cool! C'est un warlock, il peut faire plein de magie! En plus, il ressemble à mes personnages de manga!

Alec cligna des yeux, ayant l'impression de ne plus suivre la conversation.

-Attends Max, tu... qu'est-ce que tu en penses de ça?

-De quoi? Max pencha la tête.

-Deux garçons ensemble...

-Bah rien... enfin c'est normal je veux dire, pourquoi?

Alec se senti tellement ému d'entendre ça. Et ça venait de son petit frère de neuf ans. Il se racla la gorge.

-Certaines personnes pensent que ce n'est pas normal... Qu'un garçon doit être seulement avec une fille et une fille seulement avec un garçon. Certains pensent que ça devrait être interdit, que c'est contre-nature...

-C'est méchant de dire ça... dit doucement Max.

Alec eut un sourire triste, sachant que son petit frère allait trouver leur père méchant...

-Parce que je sais que des gens ne réagiraient pas bien, je n'avais jamais dit à personne que je suis gay. Mais Isabelle le sait depuis qu'on est petits, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais tu sais, c'est Isabelle, dit-il en souriant. Mais je suis avec Magnus maintenant alors je ne veux plus me cacher. L'autre jour, je suis venu le dire à Jace. Et Jace trouve ça normal aussi, comme toi... Mais papa nous a entendu parler. Et papa ne trouve pas ça normal...

-C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputé? Il a été méchant avec toi et t'es parti?

Alec hocha la tête.

-C'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputés et que je suis parti. Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il se rend compte qu'il est méchant... c'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé, il pense vraiment que ce n'est pas bien.

-Mais il est où alors?

-J'étais chez Magnus et Isabelle m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais été attaqué, Magnus nous a fait venir par un portail. Un loup t'a trouvé et a tué le démon mais puisque tu n'as pas de runes, il a cru que tu étais un mundane, il t'a amené à sa meute. Luke t'a reconnu et il t'a amené ici. Maman t'as posé une Iratze mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. C'est là qu'Isabelle m'a appelé et on est arrivé une minute après. Papa nous a parlé de l'attaque. Max... tout le monde pensait que tu allais mourir. Tu avais tellement de poison et tu avais été marqué trop de temps après l'attaque. Mais tu étais encore vivant alors Magnus a voulu essayer de te guérir. Mais papa ne l'a pas laissé faire.

Max écarquilla les yeux et hoqueta, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-M-mais pourquoi? Il veut que je meurs?

-Oh non Max, non, il ne veut pas que tu meurs, jamais, il t'aime.

Il pris son petit frère dans ses bras avant de continuer.

-Mais il n'aime pas Magnus et il ne voulait pas que Magnus te touche alors que ça ne servait à rien. Il pensait que c'était trop tard, que tu ne pourrais plus guérir. Mais maman a crié et Magnus a pu te sauver. Il était fatigué après, tu te souviens qu'il dormait? Papa ne voulait pas que Magnus reste mais j'ai refusé qu'il parte. Maman lui a dit de se calmer ou de partir... papa est parti. Il a demandé à maman de donner de tes nouvelles mais il est parti, parce qu'il ne veut pas être dans la même pièce que moi et Magnus.

Max ne dit rien mais Alec le sentait trembler contre lui.

-Je suis désolé Max, c'est ma faute s'il n'est pas resté avec toi...

-Non, sanglota Max. Il est méchant!

-Non, je t'ai dit, il pense différemment...

Max quitta ses bras et descendit du lit, courant droit à la bibliothèque, Alec sur ses talons. Il arriva dans la pièce lorsque Maryse réceptionnait son fils dans ses bras, alors qu'elle était sur un fauteuil. Max se blotti contre elle et elle releva son regard vers son aîné, qui retenait visiblement ses larmes.

-Maman, pourquoi papa il est méchant?

-Max, je t'ai dit- tenta Alec.

-Je sais ce que t'as dit, mais il est méchant quand même! Il s'en fiche de moi et il est méchant avec toi!

Maryse questionna Alec du regard, se demandant comment calmer Max sans défendre Robert et blesser Alec. Se dernier ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle pris la parole.

-Hey Max, tu peux appeler ton père si tu veux... C'est ton choix.

Contre toute attente, Max hocha la tête. Maryse dégluti et sorti son téléphone.

-Tu veux qu'on te laisse?

-Non, restez avec moi.

Alec vint s'asseoir près d'eux. Maryse mis le téléphone en haut parleur, Robert décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Maryse? Est-ce que... c'est fini?

-Papa...

Ils entendirent tous Robert hoqueter de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Max, par les Anges, tu es vivant... Tu vas bien mon garçon?

-Magnus m'a guéri, j'ai même pas mal, dit doucement le garçon.

-C'est... on te croyait perdu...

-Pourquoi t'es méchant avec Alec et Magnus? Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils sont pas normaux? Ils sont juste amoureux...

Il y eut un silence.

-Écoute Max, tu es trop jeune pour-

-Non je suis pas trop jeune! Alec il m'a tout dit! Il dit que t'es pas méchant mais c'est pas vrai! Me laisser parce que tu veux pas les voir c'est méchant...

Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa mère et de son frère, Max raccrocha.

-Max! S'exclama Maryse.

-Je veux plus lui parler.

Max descendit des genoux de sa mère et quitta la pièce.

-Max, l'appela Alec, commençant à le suivre.

-Alec, laisse-le se calmer... Viens, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Alec gémit.

-J'ai pas le droit à une pause?

-Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on pourra avancer.

-Juste cinq minutes?

Maryse souffla, amusée.

-On dirait entendre ton frère. Aller, va le voir.

Alec n'essaya même pas de nier qu'il voulait voir Magnus, sa mère n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Et puis, le rouge soudain de ses joues le trahirait toujours. Il fila rapidement à la chambre d'Isabelle et entra sans frapper. La scène qu'il découvrit le laissa perplexe. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, la brune penchée sur Magnus qui tenait son téléphone, lui montrant quelque chose qui les faisait sourire tous les deux.

-Aaww, mais combien t'en as?

-Oh, une centaine je crois.

-Est-ce que je veux demander de quoi il s'agit? Demanda Alec.

-Non! S'exclama Magnus, faisant disparaitre son téléphone. Littéralement.

-Alors? Demanda Isabelle.

Alec soupira. Il regarda Magnus, qui attendait sa réponse aussi intéressé que la brune.

-Max dit qu'on est normaux... Et tu es "trop cool car tu fais de la magie et tu ressembles à ses personnages de manga". Rapporta Alec. Mais il dit que Robert est méchant, ça l'a fait pleurer... Et il est parti voir maman, il a voulu appeler Robert mais à un moment il lui a raccrocher au nez... Après ça Max est sorti de la pièce et maman dit qu'on doit le laisser se calmer.

-Je t'avais dit que Max n'aurait rien contre toi, sourit Izzy. Mais je crois que je déteins sur lui vu ce qu'il a fait.

Alec eut un léger sourire.

-Tu peux venir? Demanda-t-il à Magnus.

Ce dernier se leva sans hésiter et en sortant de la chambre, il entendirent Isabelle les appeler.

-Amusez-vous bien!

-Iz!

-Quoi? J'ai tord peut-être?

-Oui, je vais parler avec maman après.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rit-elle.

Alec préféra ne rien répondre et entraîna Magnus dans sa chambre. La porte fut à peine fermée que Magnus se jeta sur ses lèvres, le surprenant.

-Magnus? Alec souffla entre deux baisers.

Magnus s'écarta à peine pour lui répondre.

-Quoi? Tu ne voulais pas une pause peut-être? Appelle ça une dose de courage si tu veux.

Il ne laissa pas Alec répliquer et l'embrassa à nouveau, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son propre nom pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, Magnus s'écarta.

-Maintenant, tu peux aller voir ta mère.

Et il quitta la pièce, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Alec dû prendre quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration courte. Et il dû s'avouer se sentir... revitalisé. Alors il ne perdit pas plus de temps et retourna à la bibliothèque.

 **OooOooOooO**

Maryse attendait Alec qui était sorti il y avait maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Magnus ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile de l'apprécier davantage en retenant Alec alors qu'il était attendu. Son aîné rentra enfin dans la pièce, les joues rouges et les cheveux plus en bataille qu'avant. Son fils venait-il vraiment de la faire attendre dix minutes pour pouvoir... Mais elle remarqua le regard plus confiant d'Alec. Comme s'il était réellement prêt à discuter. Bien plus qu'il y a dix minutes. Magnus remonta étrangement dans son estime.

Alec alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de sa mère, espérant que ce qu'il venait de faire ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Mais il secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas y penser. Evidemment que ça se voyait à cause de ses maudits rougissements. Il se racla la gorge.

-Alors... tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Magnus?

Maryse soupira.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, commença-t-elle. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie particulièrement mais je ne le déteste pas. Alec, je...

De toute sa vie, Alec ne se rappela pas avoir vu sa mère si hésitante. Comme si elle avait... honte? Peur?

-La vérité, c'est que j'ai terriblement honte de ce qu'il sait sur moi.

Alec était sans voix. Sa mère avait honte? Mais de quoi pouvait-elle... Oh.

-Vous vous êtes connus lorsque vous étiez membre du Cercle avec Robert...

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Maryse hocha la tête, confirmant son raisonnement.

-On a fait des choses, _j'ai_ fait des choses dont je ne me croyais pas capable et que je ne pourrais jamais refaire. En combattant pour Valentin, de nombreux downworlders ont essayé de nous stopper. Magnus en faisait parti. Et il a été un des trop peu nombreux survivants. Nous ne nous sommes pas battus personnellement mais je sais qu'il m'a vu tuer des downworlders qui étaient innocents. Qui n'avaient pas briser les Accords. Qui essayaient simplement de nous arrêter. Par les Anges, j'ai probablement tué des personnes qu'il connaissait.

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Alec lui donna du temps, ne savant pas quoi dire.

-Depuis que le Cercle a été détruit et que nous sommes ici, nous avons toujours eu des rapports cordiaux avec Magnus car c'est le Grand Warlock et que nous faisons appel à lui parfois. Jamais nous n'avons parlé de cette époque. Mais je sais qu'il se souvient autant que je me souviens. Alors savoir qu'après tout ce temps, mon fils est avec lui... Je me suis dit qu'il t'avait tout raconté et que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'avais jamais dit être avec lui. Ou alors que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne t'en parle.

-Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, dit doucement Alec. Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez pu vous connaître. Je sais que vous l'appelez de temps en temps à l'Institut mais je ne savais pas pour... avant.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Alec digérait la nouvelle. Il savait que ses parents avaient fait partis du Cercle mais il ne s'était jamais laisser y penser trop, parce qu'il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait qu'ils avaient dû tuer des innocents. Mais l'entendre de sa propre mère était dur. Et savoir que Magnus le savait... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé? Connaissant Magnus, il ne voulait pas lui donner une mauvaise image de ses parents. Mais Maryse ne connaissait pas réellement Magnus.

-Pourquoi? Souffla Maryse. Il aurait pu. Il en aurait eu le droit...

-J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas être celui à me le dire. Tu le connais depuis bien plus longtemps mais je le connais mieux que toi.

-Tu as sans doute raison...

-Écoute... je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise de parler du Cercle et pour être honnête, je ne pense pas avoir envie de tout savoir. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de tout savoir. J'en sais assez. Et je sais que tu t'en veux.

-J'espère que ça ne changera pas trop ce que tu penses de moi.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, assura-t-il.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Puis Alec décida de demander ce qui lui importait le plus. Malgré lui ses joues rosirent légèrement.

-Tu as dit... tu as dit que ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu imagines avec moi.

-Comme tu l'as dit, je ne le connais pas assez bien. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est... le fait qu'il soit immortel.

Alec ferma les yeux quelques secondes et soupira.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'inquiète aussi. J'y pense de temps en temps. Je sais qu'à un moment où un autre ça va poser problème. Mais pour l'instant, ce qu'on a, c'est suffisant. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je crois qu'on évite tout les deux le sujet pour l'instant mais ça viendra bien assez tôt.

-Au moins tu as conscience qu'il y a matière à discuter.

-Évidemment... je l'aime tellement, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui mais je sais que ça ne sera pas le reste de la sienne. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde son immortalité et si le seul moyen pour moi de devenir immortel est d'être changé en vampire alors je refuse. On est dans une impasse...

-Si c'était possible, tu penses qu'il renoncerait à son immortalité? Demanda Maryse.

-Je ne sais pas. Et je ne lui demanderai jamais, c'est beaucoup trop...

Alec ne trouvait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Trop important, personnel, intime...

-S'il devait considérer ça un jour alors ce sera par lui-même, pas à cause de moi.

Maryse hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension.

-Et si toi, tu pouvais devenir immortel sans être un vampire... tu le ferais?

-Peut-être... Mais on a encore du temps pour y penser.

Il fit une pause, attendant la suite. Mais sa mère ne dit rien.

-Maman... ce n'est pas seulement ça qui te dérangeait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre?

Maryse soupira.

-Comme tu l'as dit, tu le connais mieux que moi, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça...

-Maman.

Alec lui lança un regard appuyé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Et si Maryse savait une chose sur son fils, c'est qu'il pouvait se montrer plus têtu qu'elle.

-Tu dois savoir qu'il a une certaine... réputation, quant à ses relations...

Oh. C'était donc ça.

-Évidemment que je ne suis pas sa première relation, il m'a parlé de certaines personnes qu'il a aimé et je respecte ça. Quant à cette réputation, ce n'est que ça, une réputation.

-Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal ou qu'il se serve de toi.

-Maman, soupira Alec. Je suis sûr. Je lui fais confiance. Tu apprendras à lui faire confiance aussi mais en attendant, crois-moi.

Maryse l'observa quelques minutes. Semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis elle lui sourit.

-Bien. Va donc le chercher, des présentations s'imposent.

Alec fronça les sourcils, confus.

-Quoi? Mais tu le connais.

-Pas en tant que ton petit ami.

Alec resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il senti ses joues rougir puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plus?**

 **La suite va falloir patienter plusieurs jours, ce n'est pas terminé.**

 **Ce sera aussi très probablement le dernier chapitre...**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

 **Un GRAND merci aux personnes qui mettent en favori/follow, ça me touche beaucoup, et encore plus celles qui laissent des reviews à qui je réponds et répondrai toujours :)**

 **ET SURTOUT merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de voir mes autres écrits, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Bonne nouvelle (j'espère) ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre! Je n'ai pas fini mais il y en a définitivement un autre, peut-être deux mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Désolée pour l'attente :/**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il retourna à la chambre d'Isabelle et y trouva Magnus qui le suivit sans qu'il n'ai à dire quoi que ce soit. Il retournèrent dans sa propre chambre, toujours en silence.

-Alors? Demanda Magnus, une fois la porte refermée.

Alec remarqua quelque chose de différent chez Magnus. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que t'es... nerveux?

Magnus eu un petit rire nerveux.

-Eh bien, tu as parlé avec ta mère à propos de moi et tu n'as pas décroché un mot...

-Elle a quelques réserves mais elle fait des efforts...Disons que tu as une chance. Elle veut te rencontrer.

Magnus haussa un sourcil.

-Officiellement, ajouta Alec. En tant que mon petit ami.

Magnus se détendit visiblement et eu un sourire tendre.

-J'aime beaucoup t'entendre dire ça.

Alec ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-J'aime bien le dire aussi.

Magnus attrapa un passant du jeans d'Alec pour l'attirer à lui, le trouvant trop éloigné à son goût.

-Alors... tu vas me dire de quoi vous avez parlé?

Alec grimaça.

-Plus tard...

Magnus voulu protester mais se ravisa, supposant qu'ils devraient en discuter tranquillement lorsqu'ils rentreront.

-Bien, allons-y.

Alec acquiesça et pris la main de Magnus dans la sienne pour le conduire à sa mère. Soudain, devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Magnus l'arrêta. Alec se tourna, intrigué. Magnus avait le regard fixé dans le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda doucement Alec.

-Je crois... je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis présenté... de cette manière...

-Vraiment? Alec sembla surpris mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la nouvelle.

 **-You're my first so many things, Alec Lightwood.**

Alec n'hésita pas et attira Magnus à ses lèvres. Sa mère pourrait ouvrir la porte qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Là, tout de suite, il voulait juste sentir Magnus contre lui. Magnus répondit au baiser au bout d'une seconde, surpris par l'assaut. Puis il attira le shadowhunter plus près, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux. Alec le surprendrait toujours, lui faisant perdre la tête. Mais là, il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires alors il fini par s'écarter, à contre cœur.

-Et après tu me dis à moi de rester concentrer, rit Magnus.

Alec sourit et pris une grande inspiration.

-J'ai hâte que cette journée se termine et qu'on rentre à la maison.

-A la maison? Demanda Magnus, sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu dis aujourd'hui.

Alec rougit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Il n'avait même pas encore pris sa décision.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit Alec.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Magnus de répondre et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Maryse était installée sur le même fauteuil qu'avant et elle se leva lorsqu'elle les vit entrer dans la pièce. Ils allèrent à sa rencontre. Alec eu la mauvaise surprise d'avoir les deux regards tournés vers lui, attendant qu'il parle le premier. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis vraiment censé vous présentez? Vous vous connaissez déjà!

Ils continuaient de le regarder sans rien dire, à croire qu'ils étaient déjà d'accord pour l'embarrasser. Il soupira.

-Magnus, je te présente ma mère, Maryse... Maman, voici Magnus, mon petit ami.

Alec senti la main de Magnus serrer la sienne un peu plus. Il était extrêmement fier de ne pas rougir. Du moins, pas beaucoup comparé au reste de l'après-midi. Magnus tendit sa main libre à Maryse, qui la serra.

-Magnus, avant toute chose, il y a plusieurs choses pour lesquelles je dois vous remercier.

-Plusieurs? Demanda Magnus, légèrement surpris.

-D'avoir sauvé Max. Nous l'aurions perdu sans vous. Et d'avoir pris soin d'Alec lorsqu'il a du quitter l'institut. Et je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le comportement de Robert et pour ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt pour le bien-être d'Alec.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. C'était dans mes capacités d'essayer de sauver Max, jamais je ne l'aurai laisser souffrir ainsi. Pareil pour Alec, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé seul. Et inutile de vous excuser pour Robert. Il a fait ses choix, vous faites les vôtres.

Maryse hocha la tête. Puis elle eu un léger sourire.

-Alors? Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble?

La fierté d'Alec de ne pas rougir s'évanouie en une seconde.

-Hum... quelques semaines? Quelques mois en fait...

-Tu ne sais pas? Demanda Maryse d'un air étonné.

-Si, bien sûr que je sais... c'est juste que...

Magnus vint à son secours.

-On a commencé à se voir il y a presque six mois. Mais nous sommes vraiment ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Disons qu'il y a eu... de légères complications.

Maryse haussa un sourcil.

-C'était ma faute. Alec baissa la tête. J'osais pas m'engager parce que je savais qu'il y aurait de mauvaises réactions...

Magnus caressa la main d'Alec de son pouce et Maryse le voyait couver son fils du regard. Elle pouvait voir sur leurs visages que cette situation leur avait fait de la peine, à tous les deux.

-Il y a décidément beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je dois m'excuser, pas vrai?

Alec releva la tête, intrigué.

-C'est en partie ma faute si tu voulais te cacher. Je n'étais pas au courant certes, mais j'aurai du faire comprendre à mes enfants que je ne partageais pas l'homophobie de leur père.

Maryse eu un sourire triste.

-C'est pas ta faute... j'avais même peur de le dire à Jace...

Maryse écarquilla les yeux.

-Vraiment? Voyons Alec, comment as-tu pu penser que ton parabataï désapprouverait?

-Ah, tu vois, je te l'avais dit, sourit Magnus fier de lui.

Alec secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'autre chose. C'est vrai que ça avait été stupide de ne pas faire confiance à Jace sur ce coup-là. C'était visiblement évident pour tout le monde. Même pour lui, avec du recul.

-Je sais, je sais, tu avais raison, content?

-Très, sourit Magnus.

Maryse les observa encore quelques secondes. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait mais elle le voyait clairement, il n'y avait aucun doute. Alec était heureux avec Magnus. Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils sourire de cette manière. Jamais. Magnus aussi semblait différent. De toutes les fois où elle l'avait vu durant toutes ces années, jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire si sincèrement. Oh, elle l'avait vu sourire à maintes reprise, mais toujours de manière effronté, presque insolent... Certes, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un mais son instinct lui disait qu'Alec était différent pour lui. Et elle avait promis de faire des efforts et de laisser à Magnus une chance de prouver qu'Alec n'était pas qu'un nom de plus sur une longue liste.

-Je suis bien curieuse de savoir comment vous avez fini ensemble. Sans vouloir offenser personne. Je sais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose mais vous êtes tellement différents.

-Lorsque Clary est arrivée, elle a découvert que Magnus lui avait effacé la mémoire et on est tous partis le chercher. C'est là qu'on s'est rencontré. Et c'était affreusement gênant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda Magnus, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, rit Alec. Tu n'arrêtais pas de flirter avec moi _devant tout le monde_. Alors qu'il y avait Jace et Izzy. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ce n'est pas avec eux que tu flirtais.

Magnus eu l'air dégoûté. Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir flirter avec Isabelle, ou pire, Jace...

-Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère?

Alec baissa la tête et Magnus eu sa réponse.

-Mon dieu, tu es sérieux.

-Quoi? C'est ce qui arrive toujours, lorsque quelqu'un flirt avec un d'entre nous, c'est avec un d'entre eux, pas _moi_. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi tu continuais de me parler.

-Maryse, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi qu'il plaisante.

Maryse contenait difficilement son rire.

-J'ai bien peur que non Magnus.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, dit Alec.

-Non, bien sûr que tu ne le vois pas, sourit tendrement Magnus, secouant la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes efforts ont finis par payer et on a fini par se revoir et se revoir.

Ah, son Nephilim, toujours persuadé d'être le moins plaisant à regarder du trio. Eh bien, Magnus se ferait un plaisir de lui prouver le contraire. En temps voulu. En privé.

-Alec, est-ce que tu as pu réfléchir à propos de revenir à la maison? Demanda Maryse.

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à Magnus, qui lui sourit.

-Je sais pas trop... Mais j'aimerais rester ce soir, au cas où Max a besoin de moi. Et si Magnus reste.

Ce n'était pas une question, ils en avaient tous conscience. Magnus oubliait parfois le côté commandant d'Alec. Il n'était pas un shadowhunter pour rien.

-Évidemment.

Maryse hocha la tête puis elle continua.

-Je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu passes la nuit ou plusieurs jours chez Magnus. Mais j'exige d'être au courant. J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es. Je sais que tu peux prendre soins de toi, mais fais attention. Il est hors de question que je perde un de mes enfants parce qu'il faisait le mur.

-D'accord, souffla Alec.

-Bien, je vais préparer le dîner. Essaie de faire en sorte que Max vienne manger et ne reste pas enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais ne le pousse pas trop.

Alec hocha la tête et il entraîna Magnus à sa suite, sortant de la pièce. Mais Magnus l'arrêta.

-Va dans ta chambre, je te rejoins dans une minute.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Mais il sembla comprendre et il embrassa furtivement Magnus avant de filer. Ce dernier sourit avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce, manquant d'heurter Maryse qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Magnus?

-Je ne sais pas encore de quoi vous avez parlé, même si j'ai ma petite idée. Mais merci de me donner une chance.

-Est-ce que vous allez vivre ensemble? Demanda-t-elle.

Magnus sembla surpris. Est-ce qu'Alec lui en avait déjà parlé?

-J'aimerai. Je le lui ai demandé. Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il a besoin d'être ici.

Maryse hocha la tête.

-Je pense que ça arrivera rapidement.

Magnus espérait qu'elle avait raison.

-Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit?

-A propos?

-De ce que j'ai fait, de ce qu'on a fait Robert et moi avec le Cercle.

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Ça aurait été cruel de ma part, autant pour lui que pour vous.

Maryse semblait réfléchir à ses paroles. Il fini par quitter la pièce et se diriger vers la chambre d'Alec.

 **OooOooOooO**

Alec était allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière sa nuque. Il attendait Magnus, sans rien faire à part apprécier le calme qui régnait. Ces derniers jours avaient été beaucoup trop intenses. Tout avouer à Jace, puis à ses parents, être mis dehors... passer la journée au lit avec Magnus... l'attaque de Max, l'abandon de leur père, l'acceptation de sa mère. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces films que Magnus le force à regarder avec lui, car selon lui, il manque cruellement de culture cinématographique. Les souvenirs des films regardés installés sur le sofa le firent sourire. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il ne bougea pas, sachant sans ouvrir les yeux que Magnus était là. Il attendait que son warlock vienne à lui.

Magnus referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus quelques secondes, appréciant la vue face à lui. Alec étendu sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête qui en plus de faire ressortir les muscles de ses bras, avaient également le bel avantage de faire relever légèrement son t-shirt. Magnus ne pouvait qu'apprécier la bande de peau découverte. Visiblement, il appréciait depuis un peu trop longtemps au goût de son shadowhunter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne viens pas? Demanda Alec, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Magnus sourit et rejoignit son amant sur le lit. Il alla nicher sa tête dans son cou et posa une main sur son torse. Alec répondit en l'entourant de ses bras.

-J'étais simplement en train d'admirer la vue, répondit enfin Magnus. Ce qui me refait penser à ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Tu ne sembles pas comprendre pourquoi je flirtais avec toi et pas Isabelle ou Jace.

-Ah, ça.

-Oui ça, sourit Magnus.

Magnus décida qu'il était grand temps qu'Alec commence à se voir de la manière dont lui le voyait.

-La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été ébloui. Tu étais à couper le souffle. Tu _m'as_ coupé le souffle. Tu étais magnifique. Et je me suis immédiatement demandé pourquoi je ne te connaissais pas. Puis les autres ont commencé à parler et honnêtement, c'était très ennuyant de les écouter blablater alors que tu étais juste là, à quelques mètres.

Chaque phrase était coupée d'un baiser dans le cou et Alec frissonnait à chaque fois. Il allait le rendre dingue.

-Et alors que tout le monde parlait, toi tu te mettais en arrière. Comme si tu ne voulais absolument pas qu'on te remarque.

Il fit une pause et sourit.

-Trop tard pour ça, darling.

Il attaqua légèrement la peau avec ses dents, faisant gémir Alec.

-Magnus...

Ce dernier continua.

-Tu étais là avec ta peau pâle, tes cheveux noirs et tes yeux bleus. Et même avec les vêtements les plus simples et noirs au monde, tu resplendissais. Et lorsque tu as enfin parlé, c'était pour me rassurer sur mon passé. Que ce n'était pas de ma faute... Non seulement tu étais incroyable à regarder, mais en plus tu étais gentil, tu ne prenais pas les downworlders de haut comme tous les shadowhunters. Et tu ne voulais vraiment pas attirer l'attention sur toi, comme ils le font tous.

Il fit une courte pause. Il espaçait toujours ses phrases d'un baiser mais cette fois-ci, il remontait doucement le long de la gorge offerte à lui.

-Et j'ai su. J'ai su à ce moment que je voulais te revoir. Que je devais te revoir. Et lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'appeler, tu as rougit. De la plus attendrissante des façons. La meilleure décision de ma vie.

Et enfin, oh enfin, il captura ses lèvres. Alec gémit et l'attira plus près, l'attrapant par la nuque. Il remonta sa main et tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, sachant que Magnus aimait ça. Sa réaction fut immédiate et il gémit. Puis en une seconde, il avait passé une jambe de l'autre côté d'Alec, le surplombant sans briser le baiser. Il descendit sa main et la passa sous le t-shirt. Alec frissonna et se força à s'écarter. Magnus en profita pour retourner s'occuper de sa gorge.

-M-Magnus... p-pas ici... on va n-nous enten- ah!

Magnus avait entrepris un suçon, coupant Alec efficacement. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour lui répondre, avant de retourner à sa tâche.

-J'ai insonorisé la pièce... Mais on peut toujours les entendre si on nous appelle. Et j'ai verrouillé la porte.

Lorsque Alec ressenti les lèvres dans son cou, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de protester. Il descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Magnus et inversa leur position, tirant un léger cri de surprise de Magnus, qui se transforma vite en petit rire lorsqu'il compris qu'Alec avait cédé. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Alec attaqua son cou et il gémit bruyamment. Insonoriser la pièce était donc la deuxième meilleure décision de sa vie.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plus?**

 **La suite va falloir encore patienter plusieurs jours, ce n'est pas terminé.**

 **Ce sera donc très probablement le dernier chapitre...**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

 **Un GRAND merci aux personnes qui mettent en favori/follow, ça me touche beaucoup, et encore plus celles qui laissent des reviews à qui je réponds et répondrai toujours :)**

 **ET SURTOUT merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de voir mes autres écrits, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Ça y est, on est arrivé à la fin de cette petite histoire. C'est à ce jour, la plus longue fiction que j'ai jamais écrite, était habituée aux petits OS...**

 **C'est donc la dernière partie, je ne pense vraiment rien faire d'autre, l'inspiration s'épuise...**

 **Désolée pour l'attente :/**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça! S'exclama Magnus, faussement scandalisé.

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à porter une chemise avec autant de boutons. Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique, rétorqua Alec avec un sourire, ne se sentant absolument pas coupable.

-Et c'était une raison pour l'arracher?

-Dans le contexte, oui.

Magnus laissa échapper un rire.

-Et je suis censé mettre quoi maintenant?

-Tu peux regarder dans mon armoire ou te faire apparaître une autre chemise.

-Donc avoir une autre chemise ou porter un de ces horribles sweats shirt que tu aimes tant? Ton sweat, sans hésiter.

Alec releva la tête, surpris.

-Vraiment?

Magnus ne répondit pas et attrapa le sweat qu'Alec tenait dans ses mains et l'enfila. Il apporta le col à ses narines et fut très satisfait d'avoir l'odeur d'Alec sur lui.

-Je veux celui-là, sourit-il.

Alec n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'on frappa à la porte. Alec se précipita à son armoire et enfila le premier sweat qui lui tomba sous la main avant d'aller ouvrir. Il n'ouvrit la porte qu'à moitié, se tenant dans l'entrebâillement, espérant cacher son lit totalement défait. C'était Isabelle. Elle l'observa quelques secondes et semblait sceptique.

-Maman dit que ça va bientôt être prêt et que tu dois faire descendre Max.

-Okay, on arrive.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'Isabelle la bloqua et l'ouvrit en grand.

-Je me disais bien que tu n'as pas le même sweat qu'avant. Oh mais Magnus le garde pour toi visiblement. Pas sympa d'insonoriser la pièce, je veux toujours la réponse à ma question.

-Quelle question? Demanda Alec, avant de le regretter aussitôt.

-Je suis à peu près sûre que c'est Magnus mais, qui tops?

-Oh god, dehors!

C'était pire que lorsqu'elle l'avait demandé au téléphone. Sa petite sœur était démoniaque, c'était officiel. Il referma la porte et du forcer lorsqu'elle essaya de le bloquer.

-Aller Alec, dis-moi!

-Pitié, tais-toi! Cria-t-il à la porte.

Lorsqu'il réussi à verrouiller la porte, il se retourna pour trouver un Magnus hilare.

-Tu trouves ça drôle? Demanda Alec.

-Oh oui, très. Sourit Magnus. Tu devrais lui dire ou elle continuera de demander.

-Il a pas tord! Cria Isabelle à travers la porte.

-Va-t-en! Rétorqua Alec.

Ils entendirent Isabelle soupirer avant d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner. Alec poussa un petit soupir et laissa sa tête reposer contre la porte. Magnus s'approcha de lui et le pris par la taille.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut savoir ça? Grogna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, sourit Magnus. Aller viens, on va chercher Max.

Magnus resta devant la porte alors qu'Alec essayait de convaincre Max de venir manger. Magnus entendait tout de même ce qu'ils disaient.

-Allez Max, viens manger. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

-J'ai pas envie, bougonna le petit.

Alec ne dit rien quelques secondes puis il parla d'une voix plus basse, si basse que Magnus eu du mal à l'entendre.

-J'aurai aimé que tu fasses connaissance avec Magnus.

-C'est vrai? Il est encore là?

La voix de Max n'était plus du tout bougonne. Magnus pouvait deviner le sourire dans la voix d'Alec lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Oui, il est là, il nous attend.

-Fallait le dire plus tôt! S'exclama le plus jeune.

Magnus eu la surprise de le voir sortir de sa chambre en trombe, un Alec confus mais souriant à sa suite. Max les avait déjà dépassés.

-Alors, vous venez? J'ai faim!

Et il fila vers la cuisine, le couple à sa suite. Tout le monde était là, Maryse, Isabelle, Max, Jace et Clary qui s'était visiblement jointe à eux. Magnus se demanda si elle était au courant des derniers événements. Elle les entendit arriver et sembla étonnée de le voir.

-Magnus?

Probablement pas au courant alors.

-Salut Biscuit. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La confusion de la rousse ne faisait qu'augmenter. Le couple pris les dernières places libres, soit face à Max. Clary se tourna vers Jace, le questionnant visiblement du regard mais le blond sourit et ne dit rien. La situation avait l'air de l'amuser. Puis son regard se posa sur les derniers arrivants et il recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, surprenant tout le monde, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Jace!

Isabelle cria, ayant reçu une partie de la dite eau. Le blond ne semblait même pas avoir entendu et il avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à stopper sa crise de fou rire. Passé le choc de s'être pris de l'eau sur elle, Isabelle chercha ce que regardait Jace. Lorsqu'elle compris, elle mis une main devant sa bouche pour stopper le fou rire qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend tous les deux? Demanda une Maryse plutôt confuse.

Jace réussit enfin à se calmer et décida qu'il était de son devoir de partager sa découverte. Alec allait le tuer, mais ça en vaudrait la peine.

-Non mais regarde-les!

Maryse fronça les sourcils mais regarda tout de même Alec et Magnus. Alec avait l'air parfaitement confus tandis que Magnus réprimait très mal un sourire mais détourna le regard sous l'observation de Maryse. C'est là qu'elle vit et compris tout. Magnus portait un sweat, appartenant indéniablement à Alec et ce dernier avait une marque rouge dans le cou, impossible de confondre avec une rune.

-Oh non, souffla-t-elle malgré elle. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Max.

Jace allait répondre, et dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait dire, mais Isabelle lui mis un coup dans le bras, l'arrêtant net.

-Aïe!

-Ravale ce que tu allais dire et demande-toi si c'était approprié de dire ça devant Max.

-Et moi j'ai le droit de savoir? Demanda Clary, l'air aussi perdue qu'Alec.

Jace se pencha sur Max et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles qui essayait de se dégager en vain. Puis il se tourna vers Clary, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Magnus porte un sweat d'Alec et lui il porte un suçon, fais l'addition.

Alec écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à son cou, le regard horrifié et les joues plus rouges que jamais.

-Oh, ça, dit Clary, comme si ce n'était rien.

-Tu savais?! Cette exclamation venait de tout le monde, sauf de Max qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

-C'était plutôt évident non?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Jace, visiblement choqué.

-Vous aviez au moins remarqué que Magnus flirtait ouvertement avec Alec, rassurez-moi.

Isabelle et Jace hochèrent la tête.

-Après ça, Alec a commencé à disparaître pendant des heures, Jace tu t'en plains tout le temps.

-Et c'est tout? Juste avec ça tu savais?

-Ça et le fait qu'Alec est de plus en plus sympa avec moi, sourit-elle.

Magnus se tourna vers Alec.

-T'étais pas sympa avec Biscuit?

Alec baissa la tête.

-Pas vraiment, non. Désolé...

Il regardait Magnus puis Clary en s'excusant, et Clary agita la main comme pour dire que c'était oublié.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire, parce que...? Demanda Jace.

-C'était pas à moi de le faire, dit-elle simplement.

A cette phrase, Magnus et Maryse se croisèrent du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tous les deux heureux de constater qu'Alec était bien entouré.

-Ceci dit, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais leur dire Alec, ajouta Clary.

Alec haussa les épaules, voulant donner l'impression que ce n'était pas grand chose mais tout le monde pouvait voir ses joues rouges.

-Jace a fini par demander où j'allais. Et marcher n'était visiblement pas une assez bonne excuse.

Jace pouffa.

-Marcher sous la pluie, même pour toi ça collait pas. Mais vraiment, comment personne ne t'a pris sur le fait avant? Tu peux pas mentir, même pour sauver ta vie.

Alec baissa la tête et Magnus sourit.

-Je sortais pas tant que ça la journée jusqu'à récemment. Avant je sortais surtout la nuit et je revenais avant que vous vous leviez.

-Et tu dormais quand exactement? Demanda Maryse.

Alec eu l'air confus.

-Bah, la nuit...

Il réalisa sa bourde lorsque Maryse écarquilla les yeux.

-Donc tu allais... dormir chez Magnus. Avec... Magnus.

Maryse soupira.

-Je dois vraiment arrêter de poser des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas de réponse.

Jace rit et eu le reflex de recouvrir les oreilles de Max qui décida de ne plus protester.

-Il vient de revenir avec un suçon Maryse, tu crois qu'il va faire quoi quand il va chez Magnus? Jouer aux échecs?

Alec était mortifié, se rendant compte que sa réponse n'était pas comprise comme elle devrait l'être.

-Quoi? Mais-... non-... enfin, non-... je-...

Alec s'enfonçait et appelait Magnus à l'aide du regard, qui avait décidé de ne rien dire et de profiter du spectacle. Le traître. Étonnement, Isabelle vient à son secours.

-Laissez-le le pauvre, il va nous faire un arrêt.

Elle détourna la conversation avec Clary et Alec la remercia du regard. La brune lui fit un clin d'œil et Alec se dit que cette aide n'était peut-être pas gratuite finalement. Ils mangeaient tranquillement et Alec était heureux de ne plus avoir l'attention sur sa vie privée. Jusqu'à ce que Max se rappelle à lui.

-Magnus?

Magnus sourit gentiment à Max, l'invitant à continuer.

-Oui?

-T'es l'amoureux d'Alec.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Magnus hocha la tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-En effet.

-Pourquoi y'a des gens qui trouvent pas ça normal?

Magnus tourna la tête vers Alec, se demandant ce qu'il avait exactement dit à son frère. Ce dernier eut un sourire triste mais hocha la tête dans sa direction, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait répondre ce qu'il voulait.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus, tu sais.

Le petit semblait perturbé de ne pas comprendre l'incompréhension des autres. Cependant, quelque chose intriguait Magnus. Et c'était la distraction parfaite pour que le plus jeune ne pense plus à son père.

-Dis-moi Max, pourquoi toi, tu trouves ça normal? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait expliqué avant Alec?

Max hocha la tête.

-Oui, mon institutrice elle nous a expliqué une fois, quand on parlait des mundanes. Et elle a dit que c'était pareil pour les shadowhunters mais que eux, ils se cachent.

Magnus regarda Alec qui souriait. Cette prof était un ange. Grâce à elle, Max trouvait ça normal qu'un homme puisse en aimer un autre.

-Max, comment elle s'appelle?

-Miss Branwell, pourquoi? Demanda le jeune, penchant la tête.

-Parce qu'elle mérite un bouquet de fleur, sourit Magnus.

Alec le regarda, étonné mais totalement d'accord avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, à l'autre bout de la ville, Miss Branwell eu la surprise de voir apparaître un bouquet de fleur à côté d'elle, avec une carte de remerciements, signée Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane. La note disait "Merci d'apprendre l'ouverture d'esprit à vos élèves." Le petit Max fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu lui envoies des fleurs? C'est à Alec que tu dois donner des fleurs.

Jace gloussa et Isabelle le frappa encore, au grand soulagement d'Alec. Il allait vraiment devoir la remercier. Et il savait ce que la brune voudrait. Magnus eu un petit rire.

-J'aimerai bien Max, mais Alec n'aime pas ça.

Max haussa les épaules. Puis il fixa longuement Magnus, au point que celui-ci commença à être mal à l'aise. Ça, c'était rare. Il se sentait passer aux rayons X.

-Max... Commença Alec.

Ce dernier l'ignora.

-Tu ressembles vraiment à mes personnages de manga.

Magnus respira de nouveau, soulagé.

-Vraiment?

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Mais toi, tu peux faire de la magie pour de vrai. Tu me montres?

Cette fois, Maryse essaya d'intervenir.

-Max voyons, ça-

-Bien sûr, sourit Magnus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir?

Les yeux de Max s'illuminèrent, comme si on lui avait dit que Noël venait d'être avancé à aujourd'hui. Le reste du repas passa tranquillement sous les tours de magie de Magnus et les conversations légères qui ne tournaient plus autours des événements des derniers jours. Jace, Clary et Isabelle furent les premiers à quitter la table. Alec et Magnus sortaient à leur tour avant qu'Alec ne fasse demi-tour.

-Je serai dans ma chambre Max, d'accord? Si tu as mal ou si tu arrives pas à dormir, tu viens me voir.

-Magnus il dort avec toi?

Alec rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Il hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Maryse vint à son secours en appelant Max pour qu'il aille se coucher. Alec en profita pour tirer Magnus hors de la cuisine pour aller à sa chambre. Il pris soin de verrouiller la porte. Il alla à son armoire, cherchant un bas de jogging pour dormir avant de l'enfiler. Il essayait de ne plus se sentir gêné en la présence de Magnus. En se retournant, il eu la surprise de voir Magnus se glisser dans ses draps, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, outrageusement serré. Alec dégluti. Magnus sourit face à sa réaction. Alec pris une longue inspiration pour se calmer et se glissa dans le lit à son tour, se calant instinctivement contre Magnus. En quelques secondes, sa journée défila dans sa tête. Il se sentait tellement plus léger maintenant. Max savait et tout allait bien. Puis il repensa à quelque chose.

-Magnus?

-Oui darling?

-Qu'est-ce que tu montrais à Izzy sur ton portable?

Magnus pris tout de suite un ton très évasif.

-Oh... Des photos...

-Des photos de...?

-De toi.

-Tu me prends souvent en photo?

-Hum...

Quelques secondes passèrent. Alec réfléchissait à comment s'en débarrasser. Il se souvenait très bien avoir entendu Magnus dire qu'il y en avait une centaine. Comment diable était-ce possible?

-Tu me les montres?

-Hum non, trop risqué. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu les effaces.

-Et si... je te promets de ne pas essayer de les effacer?

-Alec, c'est une promesse ou une question?

-Les deux?

Magnus fut secoué d'un rire et Alec ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était tellement beau. Il aimerait entendre ce son tous les jours. Il aimerait être près de lui tous les jours. Et très bientôt, ce sera possible. Magnus se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Alec lui sourit à son tour.

-Très bientôt, je vais emménager avec toi.

Le sourire de Magnus s'agrandis.

-Je sais.

Aucun d'eux n'était étonné. Ils auraient besoin de quelques jours, voir quelques petites semaines, pour qu'Alec s'assure que sa famille irait bien. Mais après ça, pourquoi attendre? Il en avait marre d'attendre. Et même si au final tout s'arrangeait, avoir été mis dehors de l'institut ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'y revenir pour de bon.

-Je t'aime.

Les deux hommes avaient soufflé ces trois petits mots en même temps. Le cœur d'Alec battait la chamade et il pouvait sentir celui de Magnus faire de même sous sa paume. C'est là qu'il repris conscience du peu de vêtements qui les séparaient. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour accéder au cou de Magnus.

-Est-ce que... _-baiser-_ tu pourrais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Magnus attrapa sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser pleinement. Il s'écarta une seconde.

-La pièce est déjà insonorisée.

Et il retourna capturer ses lèvres. A cet instant, Alec savait que tout irait bien. Il n'aurait plus jamais à se cacher. Les personnes importantes pour lui le soutenaient. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait Magnus.

 **OooOooOooO**

 _Quatre ans et demi plus tard._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?

C'était la question qui tournait dans la tête d'Alec depuis des heures. Stressé n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire comment il se sentait en ce moment. Ce matin, il avait quitté discrètement l'appartement pour rejoindre Isabelle. Il avait laissé une note à Magnus au cas où il se réveillerait mais c'était improbable, il était encore tôt. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement cinq ans qu'il avait rencontré Magnus Bane pour la première fois. Et il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour. S'il ne mourrait pas d'une attaque avant ça. Isabelle le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

-Tu te souviens lorsque tu as eu peur de dire à Jace que t'es gay? Là t'es encore plus stupide. Evidemment que Magnus va dire oui.

Il allait le faire. Il allait demander à Magnus de l'épouser. Et il était venu récupérer la bague qu'il avait choisi quelques jours plus tôt. Il l'avait confiée à Isabelle, ne voulant surtout pas que Magnus tombe dessus.

-Et s'il aime pas la bague? Et s'il trouve ça trop bizarre? Un warlock épouser un shadowhunter, ça s'est jamais vu! Et on en a jamais parlé! Jamais!

 _Slap_.

-Aïe! T'es folle ou quoi?

Alec porta la main à sa joue, plus sous le choc que la douleur.

-Tu te ressaisis ou je t'en mets une autre? C'est de Magnus dont on parle. Je te dis qu'il va dire oui. Prends ça et vas-y!

Elle lui mis la petite boîte dans les mains et le mis dehors, littérallement. Alec resta là quelques secondes, hébété. Puis il se mis en route pour rentrer chez eux. Chez eux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Plus de quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Magnus et lui. Sans oublier Chairman. Avec du recul, il se rendait compte à quel point leur relation semblait précipitée au début. Ils se connaissaient depuis seulement six mois lorsqu'il a emménagé avec Magnus. Mais compte tenu des évènements, c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son amour pour Magnus n'avait faire que croire et il savait que Magnus ressentait la même chose. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un peu plus d'une semaine pour quitter définitivement l'institut et s'installer à Brooklyn. Et il avait eu le plaisir de constater que vivre avec Magnus tous les jours était aussi agréable que les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Après avoir passé six mois à se cacher, faire le mur pour qu'ils puissent se voir, vivre avec lui c'était... pour reprendre une expression mundane, c'était nager dans le bonheur. Et ça ne s'était jamais estompé.

Oh bien sûr, ils avaient leurs petites engueulades, mais jamais longues. A vrai dire, ils ne se disputaient pas vraiment. C'était plus de la frustration de ne pas trouver de solution plutôt qu'autre chose. Car il n'y avait que ce sujet qui les amenaient à se disputer. L'immortalité de Magnus et sa propre mortalité. Chacun était prêt à changer son statut. Mais Magnus ne trouvait rien qui puisse le rendre mortel. Et ils ne trouvaient rien qui puisse rendre Alec immortel, sans le transformer en vampire, ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement. Pour le moment, ils étaient dans une impasse. Mais Alec était sûr d'une chose. Immortel ou non, il passera le reste de sa vie à aimer Magnus Bane. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourra l'appeler son mari.

Le trajet à pieds lui permis de se remettre les idées en place et il paniquait moins. Il arriva à l'appartement et entra silencieusement. Il avait eu raison, Magnus dormait toujours. Il s'assura que la bague était bien dans sa poche avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Magnus était allongé sur le dos, une main derrière la tête et l'autre posée négligement sur son torse. Le drap tombait bas sur ses hanches et Alec dégluti. Magnus lui faisait toujours un effet monstre. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas que Magnus avait ouvert les yeux et souritait.

-Et après tu dis que c'est moi le voyeur.

Alec sourit.

-Oh mais tu l'es. J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas.

Il se pencha au-dessus de Magnus pour l'embrasser et ce dernier en profita pour le tirer à lui, l'attirant complètement dans le lit. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Magnus sourire contre les siennes et répondit vivement au baiser. Magnus passa ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant plus près encore et Alec s'installa sur lui, entourant ses hanches de ses genoux. Ses mains parcouraient déjà le torse qu'il observait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le toucher était bien plus satisfaisant. Magnus laissa échapper un gémissement et cela eut le mérite de ramener Alec sur Terre. Il se recula légèrement pour aller embrasser Magnus dans le cou avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

-Cinq ans...

-Les cinq plus belles années de ma vie, répondit Magnus en souriant tendrement.

Il attira de nouveau Alec à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plus lentement cette fois. Il se redressa, poussant Alec à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de parler en même temps.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Les deux se mirent à rire. Alec se calma le premier, sa nervosité toujours présente.

-Toi le premier, sourit-il.

Magnus ne détournait pas le regard. Il pris le visage d'Alec dans ses mains et caressa doucement ses joues avec ses pouces. Il s'avança doucement et embrassa les lèvres face à lui. Il se recula d'à peine quelques centimètres, ne quittant jamais Alec des yeux. Il semblait fébrile. Heureux mais nerveux.

-J'ai trouvé, souffla-t-il.

Le coeur d'Alec loupa un battement. Pour que Magnus soit dans cet état, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

-Lequel? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour toi. Magnus souriait. Je peux partager mon immortalité avec toi. Dans un des tout premiers livres de magie, il y a un sort qui permet à un warlock de partager son immortalité à condition que ce soit avec son âme sœur. Et je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que ce soit toi.

Alec ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il ne dit rien et se jeta sur les lèvres de son warlock. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une solution. Magnus avait trouvé. Magnus voulait passer son immortalité avec lui. Alec se sentait comme s'il était celui demandé en mariage. Il sourit dans le baiser, entendant la voix d'Isabelle dans sa tête lui dire qu'il était stupide de douter de la réponse de Magnus.

-Hey...

Magnus essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne faisait rien pour les retenir, c'était des larmes de joie. Il pris le visage de Magnus dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Il fut secoué d'un rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Magnus avec une telle expression de bonheur sur son visage. Il n'avait aucun doute de quelle serait sa réponse.

-Tu viens de me libérer de tout mon stupide stress.

Magnus haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas que de ça?

Alec lui sourit sans lui répondre et pris une grande inspiration, tenant toujours le visage de Magnus entre ses paumes.

-Tu es... le seul et unique amour de ma vie. Depuis cinq ans, jour pour jour, depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu allais changer ma vie. Et j'avais raison. Je suis tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de toi. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'aimer autant une personne. Et tu es là. Et même si je ne savais pas pour combien de temps ça serait, je sais que je passerai le restant de mes jours à t'aimer. Pas une journée ne se passe sans que je ne pense à toi depuis cinq ans et ça ne changera jamais. Et une partie de moi se demandait toujours si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Et tu viens de me donner la plus belle des preuves. Tu veux passer l'éternité avec moi. Et il n'y a rien au monde qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux.

A ce stade, difficile de savoir lequel des visages était le plus envahi de larmes. Magnus avait le coeur qui battait la chamade.

-Sauf, peut-être une chose... Continua Alec.

Avant que Magnus n'ai le temps de se demander de quoi parlait Alec, ce dernier lâcha Magnus à contre-coeur et tira la petite boîte noire de sa veste. Il l'ouvrit face à Magnus qui haleta.

-Magnus Bane, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser?

Magnus regarda la bague puis Alec à travers ses larmes.

-Oui... Souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée sous l'émotion. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser.

Alec laissa échapper un rire et fébrilement, il passa la bague au doigt que Magnus lui tendait. Ce dernier la contemplait. Elle était magnifique. C'était un anneau fait d'or et d'argent entremêlés, se rejoignant sur deux pierres couleurs ambrées et bleues. Cette bague les représentait tellement. Magnus se jeta au cou d'Alec, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Alec le repoussa contre le matelas sans quitter ses lèvres. En un claquement de doigts, Magnus avait fait disparaître ses vêtements et Alec le rejoingit dans les draps, ne rompant jamais le contact. Par les Anges, qu'il aimait cet homme. Et jamais, jamais il n'aurait à vivre sans lui.

* * *

 **Remerciements spéciaux à Frightangel qui m'a encouragée tout le long de cette histoire, ainsi qu'à didinou, Sissi1789 et Arahila qui laissent souvent des reviews :)**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!**

 **Love ya all!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
